Don't Give Up
by Kaarie X
Summary: Kiorra Tesla and Gin are in a new town. They decided to have a new baby, but some one is tearing them away from each other. Violanc, sex, swearing, Rated M. Sequal to "I'm Free!" Is in the process of being re-written! CHAP. 1 RE-WRITTEN!
1. They Both FAILED!

**~~~~Kiorra POV~~~~**

Hello. It is me Kiorra. Do you remeber when I last talked to you? When I told you Tesla and I are planning on having a baby? Well, we hardly been able to even. . . well, _touch_ each other yet.

It had been nearly four years since Tesla and I had gotten married. Every time we want to start, Tesla would get nervous when we are so close to being intimate, so he moves really slow. Most of the time, he makes an excuse to stop, and other times, Gin unknowingly interrupts us. I've seen him try a few things to encourage himself to do_ it_, but obviously, every single one failed. We even tried watching dirty movies together, which by the way was Gins idea, I admit it made us come closer but not close enough. . . Yet for the most part, those movies just made me feel extremely uncomfortable. . .

I am starting to wonder wether or not we should just give up or not.

* * *

**~~~~Tesla POV~~~~**

I am completely disapointed in myself.

I promised Kiorra that I would make her a baby, but I'm just not. . . well, you could say "_man"_ enough. For some reason I'm just not as prepared for_ it_ as much as I was in Karakura.

I feel so guilty.

Right now, I'm walking through the park with Kiorra's hand entwind around mine. Every now and then I would steal a kiss on her cheek or her neck to see if that would ultimately help when we get home.

As we walk I notice that the dark blue haired girl with mis-maching eyes is here once agian. _Her name is Apache Emiliou. From what i've gathered after evesdropping on some of her conversations, she's in a collage around this area, second year I believe. She's part of a perternity house; Cappa Proda. She doesn't seemed very found of her perternity sisters because they judge her for sleeping around so much and ususally uses profane language o describe them. For the past few days or listening to her not-so-privately-treated conversations, I've come to the conclusion that she's set her sight on me. . ._

Moving on.

As usual, she is with a different man than from yesterday. She was obviously raised with the wrong values. Recently, every day when we walk by her I can tell she stares at me as we pass by. I try to ignor it, but it's hard to not notice a very. . . _outgoing_ collage-ranked-attractive women with very tiny clothes on. Such a person contrasts too much with a family park setting.

We almost pass by her when Kiorra stops me. "Tesla, I would like to sit on the bench for a moment."

No. I can't possibly sit so close to that young lady, that would give her too much of an opertunity. . . But, I want to make sure Kiorra is feeling very happy for when we get home.

All well. "If you insist Kiorra."

We sit down on the bench beside the mixed up female. Kiorra and I kiss, but I keep my eyes open to make sure that the uncultured girl is not staring. . .

She is.

She even sees me looking back at her and does nothing to hide it. I start to worry when she shoos her current partner away and makes avery solid face.

_Is she going to come over here? Please don't please don't please don't ple- Crap._

She starts to walk over to us.

I hastely break my kiss with Kiorra. "Kiorra are you ready t-" I could't finish my sentence because she pulled me back to our kiss.

_Okay Tesla, no need to panic. Maybe she'll just walk past us? _

The student stopped in front of the bench Kiorra and I were on and turns toward us.

_Oh no._

"Hey blondey." She said flirtaciously.

I pulled away from my wife's lips. I had no choice but to answer, she might cause a scene if I pretended not to notice her. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, you suuuure can. Kick that lil' sideshow attraction to the curb and let's go hookup somewhere."

I mentally sighed. _I knew this would happen._

Kiorra eyes showed signs of hurt. "Parden me, but this is my husband."

"Nobody was talking to you. Get your ass outta here."

My dearest surpresses a sob. "Please do not speak so vulgerly, there are children around."

"I don't give a shit."

I could feel Kiorra trying to make herself smaller, probubly wishing to disappear at that moment.

Apache grabs my wife by the hair and shoves her, making her fall and smash her head against a decorative rock.

"Get outta here, I said!"

Kiorra stayed there for a moment, and I could tell that tears were starting to flow from her eyes. Then she ran off.

I. . . I should have done something. . . But I was too stunned!

Soon, I come to. I stood and tried to run after her, but the young woman wouldn't let me go.

"Excuse me, but I would like to comfort my wife now. She's most definately terrified and shouldn't be alone right now."

She shakes her head. "No you'r comin' with me. Were gonna have fuuun."

She wouldn't let me go!

I take two steps back, then rush past her.

* * *

**~~~~Narrorator~~~~**

"Kiorra! Kiorra, are you alright?" Tesla had finally caught up with Kiorra after running for a few minutes. She was crying from the throbbing pain in her forehead.

"I-I am f-fine, I just n-need to lay down f-for a while."

Her husband gave her a comferting hug. "Okay. Do you want me to carry you home?"

She giggled a bit. "I guess that would be nice."

He picked her up and started to walk to the direction of their house. Kiorra plants a soft kiss on his collar bone, saying, "I love you Tesla."

He smiled. "I love you too Kiorra."

As Tesla carried Kiorra through the front door, Gin comes from the hallway and walked over to greet them. "Little Precious! Cupcake Boy, what took you so long? I had dinner waitin' for ten minutes, we're having steak today. Hey. . . why is Little Precious cryin?"

"It was just an accedent in the park."

"A ACCENDENT? OH, POOR LITTLE PRECIOUS! WHERE ARE YOU HURT? WHO DID THIS? I'LL HUNT THEM DOWN AND TEAR OUT THEIR-"

"Gin!" Tesla yells, "It was nothing major, just a small accedent. Calm down."

The blonde then proceded to carry his wife to their bedroom. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, setting her down on the beb.

"Yes Tesla, I am fine." She rubs her eye. "And I would like to try again tonight."

"But Kiorra, you are hurt." " I know but I just want to try again tonight."

He stared into space.

_I want to have a baby too, but I don't want to cause Kiorra any added pain. . . And, admittedly, I' much too nervous. . ._

He was stuck.

"Please Tesla?"

"Okay okay." He had no choice.

**(GET READY FOR QUARTER-WAY SMUT TIME!)**

Tesla pulled Kiorra to his body. He trailed kisses down her neck making her shiver. She reached up and grabbed at his hair while he moved his hands down her back until he reached her backside.

He put his lips to Kiorra's. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission to move forward. She gladley parted her lips and gave him access to her wet cavern. They deepend the kiss becoming exited.

But then, that feeling started creeping up the blonde's back again. He tried to surpress it, but it continued to persist.

Finally, it's too much for him to bare and he broke the kiss and pulled away. ". . ."

"Tesla?"

"I think we should wait another time. Gin still has dinner waiting for us, it would be a shame to waste."

His wife stared at him for a good few moments with a disapointed expression. She then hung her head low muttering a, "You'r right." and quickly exited the room.

Now Tesla is alone and, once again, disapointed in the bedroom. "At this rate, we will never have that child."

_How are we possibly going to fix this situation?_

* * *

**~~~~Outside~~~~**

**"**That little bitch must be crazy marryin' that sexy sob before I got to him."

"Apache, are we just gonna stay here and stalk these people all morning?"

"Shut up Mila!"

"Stop yelling. Besides, why the hell do you even want this guy? Wouldn't it be easier if you did what you always do? You know, date one guy a day and don't give a fuck about the ones that don't wanna have a good time."

"This guy's different! I can tell. . . he's my soulmate."

"Well whatever. Let's get back to our dorm. I think the other cappas are waiting for us."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

The next day Tesla decided to sleep in.

But if he had known Gin decided not to work that day, he would've practically flew out of bed.

"GOODMORNIN CUPCAKE BOY!"

Tesla was so suprised he flipped off the bed. "G-Gin? Why are you here? Shouldnt you be at work? Where is Kiorra?"

"I called off today, which means we gonna be spendin the whole day together! N' Little Precious is out wit her work friends n' won't be back til' three!"

He's going to be spending eight whole hours at home with Gin? Oh shit!

"So whatcha' wanna do for our guy's day today?"

Maybe this won't be so bad? Since Gin is a docter, he'd know why Tesla isn't successful in bed, right? Of course.

"A-Actually Gin, I-I would like t-to know if you had any idea why I haven't been able t-to um. . . get intimate with Kiorra?"

Gin smirk fades slightly. "Well some reasons why men can't do his wife is because the guy is too little, 'n he's insicure about it."

"To little?"

The older male's grin widens. "Yeah. Too little where it matters."

". . . Oh!" Tesla blushes. "N-No th-that is not the problum. I'm not at all worried about that! The problum starts when I start getting exited, I don't want to continue."

"Oh I see. You been a little goody goody yer whole life. Which means, yer sex drive is very low. Here's my idea. Put two of these pills in yer drink n' drink it before ya try again. Oh, n' for setting da mood, show her dis video when she gets back."

Tesla takes the items, then gives his friend an odd look. ". . . Gin, why do you have this stuff just. . . on you?"

Gin smiles and exits the room. . . Then he comes back. "Oh n' by the way, we still havin the guys only day, jus' wait for me to come back." Now he officially leaves.

Tesla takes a look at the pill bottle. "Viagra? What does that mean?" He takes a look at the tape given to him," The Coffee Shop? I never heard of this movie before. . . I hope it's not another adult movie." He spots a note on the back of the cover.

_From Gin; I knew I would eventually have to help you with the sex thing, so watch this movie with Little Precious. You both get excited, trust me. ;)_

Tesla admits to himself that Gin's plan was very well thought. But he'll have to wait to put it through the test.

_I hope this will work._

* * *

_**There you go my pretties! Now remeber what I said in the beginning. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't come up with the whole story so leave me ideas!**_


	2. Baby Status Concived

you people are no help what so EVER! this might be a bad chapter because nobody is helping me! enjoy... you bastards.

**Kiorra snuck through the front door trying to not alarm the two males of the house. She peeks her head around a corner and walks on seeing as it is clear. The moment Kiorra enters the room she throws her purse on her bed and stares at it," Okay Kiorra... you can do this." She reaches for the bag, but then stops," No... no you can't." She retracts her hand and holds it with the other," I-I have to or we won't have the baby, but... no I can't. But, that would be unfair for Tesla." She bites her bottom lip and reaches for her purse once again," N-no! This is a bad thing." " What is a bad thing Kiorra?" Kiorra turns around to see her husband standing very close behind her. She blushes," N-Nothing Tesla! I-I was just t-alking to myself." Tesla smirks," It was not nothing. Whenever you have something in you mind you always get nervous. So, what is a bad thing?" Kiorra was stuck. She had to tell him something! He knows her too well for her to make anything up that will keep his questioning to a minumum," The bad thing is... uh w-we still haven't concived our child yet." At least it was half true? Maybe that will work," Oh. I am sorry Kiorra, I-I realy am trying my best to give you your child. I just can not seem to-" " LITTLE PRECIOUS! CUPCAKE BOY! DINNER'S READY!" Gin inturrepted," Oh. I guess we will talk about this later Kiorra." They stand in an awkward silence," I love you Kiorra, I realy do." Tesla leaves for the dinner table. Kiorra takes one last look at her bag," COME ON LITTLE PRECIOUS!" And leaves.**

**After dinner, Tesla paced outside his room arguing in his mind," Should I take the pill? Maybe. But, I do not even know what it does. Maybe I should just take it and see what happens? No, that could be dangorous. I should ask Gin." He makes his way to the elder man's room," Gin, I would like to know what these pills do." " Why? Just take em." " But... I do not know what they will do to me." " Eh fine. I'll tell ya. The pill is supposed to make ya' get a bone. N' for a guy like you, ya probubly loose control n' start usin' force." " So I would force Kiorra into sex?" " Basically." " I do not want do that. I can not possibly force Kiorra into sex. It is not fair." " Well, what's your idea?" Tesla stands silent. Well, Gin does have a point. What is Teslas plan," I will think of something." " Whateva." Tesla walks back twords his room. He stops in his tracks when he sees Kiorra," What is that in you hand Tesla?" Woops. He still had the pill bottle in his hand," Uh n-nothing." " Tesla?" " Do not worry about it Kiorra, I was just about to throw this away." He runs past her into the bathroom," Hm?" Kiorra walks behind the bathroom door and waits for Tesla to leave. When he finally exits the bathroom, she enters," Now what is my dearest honest husband hiding from me?" She sais sarcastically," Ah. Here it is." She reaches for the trash can and takes out the discarded pill bottle," Now what is this?" She reads the lable and gasps. She has seen such a name before. Tesla was seriously planning on using such a vulger 'preformance enhancer?' Kiorra knew her husband was perverted, but this is stepping way over the line! She places the pill bottle in her pocket so she can have a conversation about it with Tesla later," Tesla had better prepare himself for a very good and long scolding."**

**" Tesla, what is this?" Kiorra holds up the bottle she had recovered from the bathroom trashcan," Uh -n-nothing Kiorra." " Tesla, I know you are lying." " N-No Kiorra I-I swear." Tesla is starting to freak out. How could he have been so stupid to leave the label on? At least he flushed the pills down the toilet," This had better not be empty Tesla." Damn, he screwed," I-I do not think that is nessisary." " Hush." Tesla obays. He watches in terror as Kiorra slowly opens the bottle,"... Tesla." " Now Kiorra, I know you mad. But, I can explain." " Of course you can, after you are punished." " N-No please Kiorra, please! I swear I did not use them! I-I... HELP ME GIN, KIORRA IS-" Tesla could not finish his sentance due to being attacked be the most danngorous thing known to this world, an angry wife.**

**" Now Tesla, did you learn your lesson?" Tesla could barley feel his entire body. Kiorra did not want to do it, but as a wife, she must be a dictator over her husbands emotions and self confidence. **(Aint that the truth?)**," Yes I have my lovely." " And what is your lesson that you have learned?" " To not lie to my wife." " And?" " To not secretly take preformence enhancement drugs." Tesla wanted to say that she is completely incorrect, but he is too smart to queastion a womans superiority when she is pissed off, especially if it is his wife," Good. Now, sit in that corner and think about what you have done." She was treating him like a child, and he did not appreciate it," No." " Excuse me?" " I said no Kiorra. I am old enough to make my own desisions. Just because you are older than me by three years and my wife, does not mean you can treat me like a child. I am the man of this relationship so I am the one that should diciplin you." " Tesla, do not talk to me in such a manner. I will treat you as a child, because you are not man enough to take control." Oh _HELL_ no, she did not just challenge his manhood," Say that again, I dare you." " Fine, I will, in fact I will say it slower so you can understand. You-are-not-man-enough-to-take-charge." " You want me to take charge do you?" " I am definitly not saying you should be pussy like you always are." " I will take control if I have to Kiorra. Do _not _test me." " If you are going to take control, then do it." " You don't think I would do it it do you?" " I _know _you won't." " I am going to take control." " Take control then." Tesla pushes Kiorra onto the bed and gets on top of her," Fine." He gives her a sloppy, wet kiss," Than I say, we're conciving this fucking baby right _now!"_**

**Gin sits and enjoys his movie until he hears a loud, fast banging sound coming from the married couples' room. He turns down the volume on his television to get a better hear of the sound. Now he can hear loud moaning that shifting into screams and smirks. He knows _exactly_ what is going on in there. He yells in the direction of the noise," THAT'S RIGHT CUPCAKE BOY! SHOW HER WHO'S IN CHARGE!" He turns back to his movie screen," I hope the neighbors don't call the police."**

**Tesla and Kiorra lay next to each other panting heavily from their previous activity," Wow... You took control very well. That was just... amazing... It was just so, so good" Tesla smiles," I told you I could take control when I wanted." " Don't think this changes anything, I am older than you so i'm still in charge of everything else... But still, what you did was fucking wonderful. It's funny, you'r actually bigger than I expected." " Then, what do you think about me taking charge for about five or six more times?" " I think that would be fantastic."**

**~~~~In A Collage Cappa House~~~~**

**" See I took a picture of him. Just look how hot he is." Apache sat on a couch showing her fellow cappas a picture of a certain some one," Yeah, he is kinda hot. But, didn't yo say he was married?" " Yeah, so? That's never stopped me before." " You do have a point." " Of course I gotta point." " Just don't screw with the girl this time." " I won't just screw with her, i'll destroy her!" " Okay completely ignor my warning 'sigh'. You do know you'r a whore right?" " And i'm proud of it. But this time, i'm keepin this guy."**

**" Cupcake boy Little Precious, it's time to start pakin." Tesla cracked open his eye and shot up from the sight of Gin above him," Packing?" " Yeah, we're visitin you friends back in Karakura remeber?" Tesla goes wide eyed," SHIT I FORGOT. Kiorra wake up." " _Mm no."_ " Cupcake Boy, why don't ya just pack for her? You've put her through enough last night." Tesla blushes," Y-You heard that?" " Let's put it this way, I was suprised that the neighbors din't call 911." Teslas blush deepens. Were they realy that loud last night? Maybe. Tesla gets up from his spot on his bed and starts to pack his belongings when he sees something moving from outside his window," What is that?" He moves twords the window," What the- WHAT THE HELL?" There is a woman hiding in his bushes. And it was not just any woman, it is the same women that attacked Kiorra in the park," G-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE YOU STALKER!" She runs away. He shivers," Ew, that was creepy." Tesla closes the window and shades and continues to pack his belongings.**

**An hour later, Tesla and Gin finished packing the bags and putting them in the trunk," Cupcake Boy, go carry Little Precious into the car." " Okay." Tesla walks in to his room and removes the blanket covering Kiorra," Oh s-sorry Kiorra." He pushes the blanket back on seeing that his wife is still staark naked," Tesla come back to bed." " I can not Kiorra, we have to go. Just put you pajamas on and you can go back to sleep." " Mkay." She does as she is told, heads to the car, and falls back to sleep in the backseat," See ya in two hours Little Precious."**

Okay ill admit that chapter wasnt so bad without your help. all well. please review, leave ideas and all that junk.


	3. Teslas Start to 9 Months of Pain

**Gin drove down the highway with his two young accomplaces. Kiorra, still sleeping, lyed her head down on Teslas lap," So, Cupcake boy. How'd your first time feel?" " Hm? First time? What do you mean Gin?" Gin smirks," You know what I mean. Your first time fuckin." Teslas face goes as red as a stawberry," Oh well uh, it was... okay." " Don' be like that Cupcake Boy. Come on, give me some details." " Oh I-I uh d-do not know if Kiorra would like me telling anyone about that." " Cupcake Boy, you finally turned into a man last night don' hold back now." " O-Okay fine, I will tell you. Well before we started we had a fight, which I blame you on, and then I just lost it..."**

**~~~~ Last Night~~~~**

_**Tesla tore away at Kiorras clothes as she lays there, suprised at how fierce her husband was being. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him off, but he was too strong. She was starting to get scared," T-Tesla? T-Tesla, you have made your point. You can get off n-now." He stops and looks up at her," Shut up." Kiorra shuts her mouth. Tesla reached down ripped away at her panties," Tesla I am not ready for this! You stop right now." He stops again," Let me make this clear. Shut the FUCK up." He continues his work. He takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants," T-Tesla? D-Don't make me tell Gin what you are trying to do." " Not what i'm trying to do, what i'm going to do." Kiorra just wimpers at that statement. Tesla finally removes his underwear and pushes Kiorras back to the wall. He places her legs around his hips," Tesla that's enough-ah!" She moans in pleasure from being entered so swiftly. Tesla continues to buck his hips in and out of her," N-No Tesla... p-please sto-aah-T-Tesla... please st-stop... stop... stop-ah!... don't stop don't stop don't stop-ah-harder harder harder-aha-Tesla! M-More more more!" Kiorra continued to moan for more and more while Tesla made his movements harder and faster," TESLA! TESLA! TESLA!" She was reaching her point quickly and Tesla knew it. He pulled out and pushed her on the bed," T-Tesla? Why did you stop?" Tesla leaned down and started placeing kisses down her neck," Tesla that is very nice but I would like it better if you would continue-" " No." " W-What?" " No. Not until you beg first." " I will do no such thing." " Then I won't finish you off." Tesla starts to get up to leave," No wait Tesla!" " What?" She mumbles something under her breath," What was that?" He knew what she had said, but he wanted her to say it louder," I said..." She mumbles again," I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." " Please please please. Please finnish me Tesla" " More begging." " Please Tesla, I-I want you back inside me." " You can do better than that." Kiorra forms a pouty face," Please? I like how your dick feels." Tesla smirks," That's what I thought." He positoins himself infront of her entrance. He holds her hands in place above her head and and plunges back in," AH!" Tesla laughs inwardly at her expence," Say my name." " TESLA!" " Say it again." " TESLA! TESLA! TESLA!" He can feel himself coming to an end, Kiorra as well," AH! AH! AH! HARDER!" A few more thrusts is all it takes for Kiorra to finish with Tesla following shortly after. He thusts in a few more times and pulls out. He falls to her side and placed lazy kisses on her shoulder.**_

**" Okay Gin that is all you are getting out of me." Gins eyes go as wide as soccer balls," Wait, your sayin' there's more to tell?" " Uh y-yes?" " " Damn! How many rounds did ya have?" " Five or six maybe? I stopped counting after the third one." " Damn! Most guys can barly finish one round, n' you had over five for your first time?" Tesla blushes," I guess I do not know what got ahold of me." Kiorra sits up," Me neither." " Oh, Kiorra. Y-Your awake." " Mhmm." " Gin and I were just uh-" " Do not try to lie, I do not mind you telling Gin. It is not like the whole neighborhood couldn't hear us." " Uh y-yeah, right." Kiorra plants kisses down her husbands neck while she rubbed his inner thigh," K-Kiorra, don't you think we should wait until we're behind closed doors to do this?" " Gin doesn't mind." She slides her hand into his pants and grasps his crotch," Aha! K-Kiorra? Kiorra this is very inapropriate." Kiorra opens her mouth to say something back, but covers it with her hand before she could speak," Kiorra? Are you feeling alright?" She shakes her head," Well what is wrong?" She shakes her head again. Tesla moves his face close to hers," Kiorra you have to tell me what is wro-" His sentence was cut short when Kiorra vomited in his mouth," AAH! KIORRA, WHAT THE HELL?" " I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HOLD IT IN!" Gin chuckles," Mornin' sickness huh? Yep. She's definitly a prego." Tesla wipes his mouth with his sleeve," Well, at least there's one upside to this. Gin, do you have a bottle of water or some, I don't know... bleach or somthing in here?"**

**The trio stepped out the car to unload their things. They were staying at Teslas parents' house for the time they were there. Mrs. Jiruga walks out the front door," My baby is here!" She runs to Tesla to give him a hug, but stops herself," Why is there vomit on you?" " It's a long, descusting story mother." Gin walks out from behind the car," In short, he knocked Little Precious up and she pucked on em." Kiorra follows behind him," Gin, we can not know that for sure." " Hey, who's the docter here?" He's got a point," I'm still going to take a pregnancy test just in case." Kiorra walks her bags into Teslas room, where they will be sleeping for the time they are there, and takes out a pregnancy test. She goes into the bathroom.**

**" Okay just one more minute." Kiorra had taken the test and was now waiting for the results," Come on already." For her, seconds felt like hours. Is she going to have a baby or not," Stupid test, hurry up... P-Positive? Positive? AH!" She outrbust into a series of high pitched screams. Tesla walks into the door," Kiorra, why are you so lou-" She pounced on Tesla making him fall back on the floor," IT'S POSITIVE TESLA! I'M PREGNANT!" He laughs painfully," Well, I already heard Gin say that Kiorra." " I'm just so happy! I love you! I love you so much!" She practically smothers him in kisses," Okay, okay. Stop Kiorra, you'r going to smother me." She stops and smiles," Thank you for the baby. I want to give something in return." " Kiorra, you don't have to give me anything, it's both of our baby." " But, I want to." Kiorra unzips Teslas pants," Kiorra, we can't have sex now, you'r already pregnant." " Ssh." She moves her head to his pants. Tesla bushes," Oh." He closes and locks the bathroom door.**

**Zaraki walks up to the bathroom door," Hey Tes, what's taking so long?" Tesla opens his eyes at the sound of his fathers voice. He wispers," Shit. Kiorra stop, we have to go." " But I am not finished." " You can finish later." He fixes his pants and opens the door," Finally. Are you have-" Zaraki stops speaking when he sees Kiorra walk out behind him, he also notices that Tesla is sweating," Oh, I see. You'r so lucky I don't tell your mother what you were doin in her new bathroom." " Shut up Father."**

**~~~~Down The Street~~~~**

**" Apache I hope you know you'r a stalker." " I don't give a shit, this guy is mine. Got it?" Mila sighs," This is the thanks I get for driving you here?" " I could've left you." " You don't have a license." " So?" The two stood at the corner of Espada Road planning out how to make Tesla hers," Mila, call a hotel and make a resevation for two." " Whatever." Mila walks away to privitly make the call," Yes, that would be a reservation for one under the name Mila Rose... I'd love to have a five star room thank you... You'r having a sale for twenty dollars a night? Perfect...That was you last room? It was a good thing I made this call now then... No, thank _you_ very much." She hangs up. That's right, she made a reservation for only herself," Ya finished yet?" Apache screamed in her ear," Yes." Mila sais in a growl," You got us seperate rooms right?" " You could say that." " Good." She takes one last look at the car she was following," We start phase one tomorrow afternoon." " Hold on, I gotta make a quick call first. Stay right here." She walks away again," Hello? I would like to rent a motel room... It doesn't matter if there's a cockroach infestation at the time, I just need a room... Under the name Apache please... No, maid service is not neccisary... Great, i'll be there shortly." She hangs up," This is gonna be good."**

**~~~~Motel~~~~**

**" THIS IS ALL YOU COULD GET?" " I'm sorry, all the hotels were booked, so I had to get a motel reservation." " YOU'R SO STUPID!" Apache smacks her behind the head," Now, carry my things," Yes ma'am." Mila carries her bags up to the check-in booth," I'll just go get my bags." " Hurry up bitch, I don't have all day." Mila gets in the drivers seat and starts the car. Apache hears the noise and walks outside," HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?" Mila backs the car out of the very small parking lot," I'M GOING TO A LUXARY HOTEL BITCH! AND DON'T WORRY, I BET THE COCKROACHES WILL DO WHAT YOU SAY!" She speeds off," YOU BITCH!" Apache growls and heads inside," She better come in time for me to start my plan."**

**Mila sunk deep into her warm bubble bath," Aaahh, I needed this so much." Her cellphone rings," Hello?" " HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME HERE WHILE YOU'R IN A LUXARY HOTEL HUH?" " Oh, that's easy. First, I trick you into thinking i'm making reservations for both of us at the hotel, which is easy by the way. Then, I make a reservation for you at a crummy motel, which by the way is under your name and is seventy dollars a night. Finally, I ditch you at the motel. And don't even bother making a reservation, because the hotels realy are booked and I got the last one. Enjoy your stay at the Mortifying Motel, bitch." Mila hangs up," She better know that i'm not picking her ass up tomorrow."**

**The moment Tesla opens his eyes from a good nights sleep, he sees Kiorra inches away from his face," Good morning new father." He smiles," Good morning Kiorra." " Your mother and I made breakfeast. I brought yours up here." He sits up and sees his bedside table covered with his his favorite breakfeast foods," Aren't you going to eat two Kiorra?" " N-No, I am fine." " You know Kiorra, it's not healthy to not eat enough when you are pregnant. It is not safe for the baby." Her eyes widen," I-It is not?" " No Kiorra." She starts cramming eggs in her mouth," It's also not good to stuff yourself!" She slows down," You are ridiculous Kiorra. You'r like my own personal circus." She slaps him," Shut up!" Kiorra stomps out the room,"... What did I say?" Gin walks in," I just saw Little Precious poutin. What did ya say to her?" " I just said she was rediculous, I didn't realy mean it." " Bad choice, ya never screw around with a prego. They got mood swings." " Realy? How bad of a mood swing?" " It's worse than when they on their period." Tesla gulps," Hey Cupcake Boy, I think she's comin back down da' hall. Get ready to get kicked in the balls." Gin runs out. Tesla stands up preparing to follow as Kiorra walks into the door," Hello again Kior-AGH!" Just as Gin predicted, Kiorra kicked him where it hurts," I AM NOT RIDICULOUS!" She kicks in the same spot five more times and walks out. Tesla sinks down on the floor," Tesla, mental note; get ready for a rough nine months."**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!_**


	4. Month 2 Bad Ideas

**Tesla staggered down the stairs from being kicked repeatedly in between the legs. He feels like he can't stay at his parents house until the baby arrives, if he was at his house he'd at least have a place to hide from his wife. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by a very tight hug from Kiorra," How's my most favorite man in the world?" Tesla shivers while trying to think of something to say that won't make his wife mad," Uh i-i'm fine." " Yay! I love you." " Th-thanks." "... What do you mean 'thanks'?" Shit he shouldn't have said that," Uh I-I mean uh-" " I don't get an 'I love you too'? You don't love me?" " N-No I-" " YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" " Kiorra wait a moment-AGH!" Tesla dropped to the floor in pure agony screaming eight octovas higher than his normal voice," I hate you! It's not fair that you can't get pregnant! I'm taking a walk, you better have an apology ready when I come back!" Tesla layed there on the floor waiting for the pain to go away," And so... the day begins." Gin walks in," Hey Cupcake Boy, why ya' on the floor? Ya' got kicked in the nuts again?" " Why is Kiorra acting so violent? My father told me about the time my mother was pregnant with me, and the way he discribed it, she acted much less violent than Kiorra." " Well Tes' women experience pregnancy different, you'r just one of the lucky ones." " Oh joy."**

**Apache grew annoyed from spending so much time looking for the two things she needs that are so commenly used, a barbwire and machete. Seriously, wasn't Wall Mart supposed to have everything? She realized that she was getting off track and went to the gardening isle. Apache had looked all over so she just settled for a hedge clipper and bug spray," I could find a way with these? After all, they're just as dangorous." When she purchased her items, she returned to Espada Road to scope out her target house. **(wow she's a super stalker.) **Apache hid in a bush and called her friend again," Hello?" " Mila, come on already i'm already at the house." " I thought I told you i'm not helping you with this stupid plan?" " No you didn't. Now come on ya' dumb bitch or i'll bring out the penalty paddle." " You don't even know where I am!" " Shuddup!" Mila sighs," Well, since you've obviously grown obsessed and crazy, I guess I could help you a little bit." " Thank you Mila, I realy apreciate that. Now, GET YOUR UGLY, LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Apache hangs up. Mila gets up from her bed," That hussy better pay me back for this." Apache waited and waited outside. She was just about to leave when she sees her target exit the door," That's right you little bitch, make yourself completely vonerable." She followed.**

**Kiorra walked along in the park with a calmer deminior than she had in the Jiruga house. She gigled in a high pitch voice every time she saw a couple with a baby. She walked under the archway and stopped to answer her ringing phone," Hello?" " Kiorra, it's me Tia. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?" " I'm so sorry, I forgot." " Well, i'm visiting Karakura for a while. So, where are you right now?" " I'm in the park." " WHAT? REALY? I'M HERE TOO!" " NO WAY! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M UNDER THE ARCH." " Oh yeah, I can see you!" Tia hangs up her phone, runs over and hugs Kiorra," I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOTHER! THIS IS SO WILD!" " I KNOW!" The over-exited girls continued to jump and scream until their throtes went raw. But, they didn't know about the danger aproaching from behind. The screaming pair stopped their mini celebration and started talking about what the baby's name would be. Apache crept forward taking each step with caution. She raised her hedge clippers and swung down and missed. Kiorra and Tia had started jumping in circles with their eyes closed. Apache attampted her attack again but, once again, she failed. She attampted the attack a third time and... missed again. Without thinking, she yelled out," DAMMIT BITCH, HOLD STILL!" Apache instantly covered her mouth after this was said. Kiorra opened her eyes," Wha?" She stared in horror at the woman that attcked her," What are you doing here?" " Kiorra who is this?" " This is some woman that attacked me at the park in my home town." Seeing that she had been reconized, Apache attempted her attack. The two victums dodged it easily," Tia, she's trying to kill me!" " Not on my wtch!" Tia jumps tword Apache and sntches the weapon form her hands," HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Tia swung and lodged the hedge clippers into Apache's shoulder blade," AAAHH!" " KIORRA, RUN!" Tia grabs her friend's hand and runs her to safty. Apache looks up to see the retreating pair and growls," I'll get you bitch." She turns the opposite direction and sees Mila walking up to her,"... What happend to you?" Apache slaps her," WHY ARE YOU LATE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR LAZY ASS?" Mila sighs," Let's take you to the hospital."**

**The moment Kiorra enters the house she tackles Gin," Gin I was attacked at the park! I so scared!" " WHAT? WHO DID IT? I'LL KILL EM!" Tesla limps into the room," What's wrong? Why is Gin yelling?" Tia walks up to him," When we were meeting up in the park, some ugly bitch came up and tried to stab Kiorra with a hedge clipper." " What? Well, why?" " I don't know, but Kiorra said she had been attcked by her before at the park in the town you guys live in." Tesla gasps," What? That woman seriously followed us here?" " Hm? What do you mean Tesla?" " The woman that tried to kill Kiorra is obsessed with me. The reason she attacked Kiorra the first time was to get her out of the way so she could have sex with me. Now, she's followed us here." " Shit. This is bad. We have to call the police and-" " No, we can't. We don't have enough evidence." " Well, we should at least tell your father." " No point, he's too busy with another case already." " Well, how about Ichigo?" " Hm... I think that'll be a good idea." Tesla walks over to Kiorra and hugs her," Don't be scared Kiorra, we'll fix it. You'll be just fine." Kiorra pulls him into a hug," I knew you'd protect your two babies! I love you!" " Two? YOU'R HAVING TWINS?" She slaps him," No silly, I mean the baby and me." " Heh heh, right." She gives him a kiss on his cheek," I love you so much!"**

**Tia takes out her cell phone," Hey guys i'll be right back, just gotta call Ichigo." She dials the number," Hello?" " Ichi? It's me, Tia." " Hey Milk Lady, how's it goin?" " No time for that. Listen Ichi, some one tried to kill Kiorra today." " WHAT? WHO?" " We don't know, but Kiorra said she's been attacked by the same woman before." " Realy? Where di it happen?" " At the park in Northern Karakura." " Okay, give me a sec..." There is a very long moment of silance than some static is heard," Hey Ichi, I think we're breaking up." " Nah, it's just the servalence camra. When and where did it happen?" " I don't know. I think about two fifteen under the arch?" There is another moment of silence," Okay got it. What the hell are you jumpin around for?" " Stay focused." " Alright alright... Yeah, I see some one sneekin up on you two. She's got terrable aim. Well, I think I should show this to a higher up because, as you know, i'm still technically in training." " Alright, see you later-" " Wait wait wait. Is Kiorra having a bay shower?" " I think so." " Alright good." Tia hangs up," Kiorra, go to your room and have a snack while we watch Sex and the City." " YAY! ICECREAM AND CHOCLATE CAKE!" Tesla watches the two ransack the kitchen and run up stairs," Hey Gin, you still think i'm one of the lucky ones?" He shrugs," Eh, fifty to... fifteen." " Great, that's reasuring."**

**" SERIOUSLY MILA, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN BROUGHT YOU HERE!" " For the fifth time, YOU DON'T HAVE A DRIVERS LICENSE!" " Hmph! take me to a gun shop." " Whatever." Apache walks into the store with a scowl on her face," Hey guy, what's the best thing ya got for shooting somethin without gettin caught?" The bald clerk smirks," Well we got a new shipment of sniper rifles but, these ones can ONLY be used from a five hundred foot range. Although we do have new TMP's that have a range of about twenty five feet. Is that good?" " Perfect." " Okay, are you eighteen or older even though we don't realy give a shit?" " Does it matter?" " Good, here ya go." Ap[ache walks back to the car,"... Your realy using a gun?" " SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRIVE!" Mila pulls out of the parking lot," Okay, i'm gonna take you back to the motel so you can get your stuff." " You better." After fifteen minutes of waiting outside, Apache returns with her lugage," Drive dammit!" When they arrive at the hotel Mila is staying in, Apache threw her things into her accomplaces arms," You carry my stuff, and you'r sleeping on the floor." Mila sighs," As you wish."**

**Kiorra tiptoes past her husband along with Tia as he sleeps. He had been forced to sleep on the couch because she and Tia wouldn't stop replaying their movie," I can't believe we stayed up all night watching Sex and the City Kiorra." " I know, we're so weird." They tiptoe to the kitchen and start making breakfeast for the men of the house," I wonder how they'll react when they see so much of our delicious cooking on the table." " Me too. I know they'll love it because I had cooking classes with a lady named Oriheme." **(that can't be good) **" That's the same woman that was teaching this one class I was in." " Realy? What was it about?" " ... Uh, nothing." " Well, she taught me this realy delicious sounding recipe, it's called octopuse pancake roll with horse raddish and chocolate milk syrup." " That sounds tasty. I made up this recipe called pickle covered omletts with samon and zucinni." " Perfect." The two women started at their work and soon later, started getting competetive," Mine's gonna taste better than yours!" " Nuh uh." " Yeah huh." They worked faster and faster making the entire kitchen into a mess while doing so. At last the two women finished making their breakfeast foods and laid them out on the table," Okay Kiorra, i'll go wake every one up." Tia leaves. Kiorra stares at the feast with a certain look in her eye," Wow... The food we made certanly looks good... Maybe I should take a little taste?" She takes a peice of pancake and eats nearly all of it in one bite," That's delicious! Maybe just one more? Or... a few more?"**

**Tia walks up to Tesla and gives him a light kick to the chest," Tesla? Tesla wake up, we got breakfeast ready." He mumbles something and turns over," TESLA GET UP!" She kicks him in the back of his head," Okay okay, what?" " Kiorra and I made breakfeast, wait here while I wake everyone else up." Tesla gets up from the floor and sits on the couch. Tia goes around the house waking every sleeping person she could find. As she led the others to the dining room, Kiorra runs out with her mouth covered. Tesla reaches to her and pulls her into a hug," Good morning Kiorra." She tries to pull away from his grsp but he won't let go. He moves her hands away from her face and kisses her. She tries to warn Tesla of what is going to happen, but she can't get his attention. Kiorra decides that she has no choice and stops struggling. He forces his togue into her mouth having no idea what's coming. Tesla pushes Kiorra away the moment vomit touches the back of his throte," DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" Kiorra runs upstairs Tesla goes to the sink to wash out his mouth," In all fairness, I should have saw that coming." Tesla goes upstairs to his room to change his clothes and sees Kiorra walk in after him," What's the matter Kiorra? Why do you look so- AGH!" She, once again, kicked him where it hurts most," YOU'R SO STUPID, YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME GO!" Days like this go on for the remainder of that month and Tesla just hopes that the they'll go by faster next month.**


	5. Month 3 Pt 1 of 2

Well, here's chapter five. i find it fucking sad that none of you will help me out here by the way.

**Kiorra walked along in the mall searching for the food court. It is now month three of her pregnancy and a noticable bulge was shown coming from her womb," Where is it? It was around here the last time I visited this place." She sat down on a bench to rest," I can already tell this baby is going to be heavy." She sits there and watches as people walk by. Every time she would see a couple walk by with a child, she would sigh in jelousy. Kiorra was about to leave when she smells something delicious. She follows the sent to the source. When she reaches her destination, she smiles wider than she ever has before," Mmmm! Cookies." Kiorra stares at the display case," Chocolate chip, chocolate chunk, fudge, white chocolate, sugar cookie. I love it!" She looks up at the man behind the counter," Excuse me sir. How much do these cookies cost?" The man looks up and smirks," Well, they cost ten dollars a bag. But, for you i'll make it one night in bed." Kiorras smile dies," My husband would not apreciate that." " I'm sure this will stay as our little secret." " Just give me two bags of chocolate chip." " Alright then." The man bags up the cookies and hands it over to Kiorra," Don't forget, I get off at five." Kiorra takes out her wallet and thows her money in his face," Here's your fucking money." She walks off. Apache walks out from around the corner and gets in the mans face," YOU SAID YOU COULD DO THIS! I WANT MY DAMN MONEY BACK!" " The man smirks," I'm sory but..." He points to a sign beside him," No refunds." " I'LL KILL YOU!" " Woman, get your dragon breath out of my face." " YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" " I will hit a woman in public... At least I _think_ you'r a woman." " AGH!" Apache storms off into the power tools store and comes out with a nail gun," I'll just take care of that bitch in the parking lot." She walks into a clothing store where she left her (half) partner," Mila let's go." Mila doesn't respond," Mila I said, LET'S GO." Still no response. Apache pulls her hair," BITCH, I SAID-" Her head falls off," A manican... of course." Mila walks up behind her," What Apache?" " Let's go."**

**Tesla can't believe it's only been three months since Kiorra got pregnant," I can't believe I came back for this shit." He walked down the cement pathway trying to remember where his brother was. He had been walking for a few minutes before he finaly finds his brothers grave," Hi Nnoitra. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting that often, I was just... So anyway uh... Kiorra's pregnant. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but we're going to go get the ultrasound on Wednsday. I'll come back as soon as possible to tell you the gender... But, I don't know if i'm ready to be a father, I just can't picture myself being able to protect a full family. I mean, Kiorra was almost murdured last month and I was one of the last people to know. I don't think I can have this much responsability on my hands. I keep worrying myself into thinking that the baby would die when it comes out, or that Kiorra will die after she has the baby... It just makes me sick to the stomache... I guess i'll see you later Nnoitra." Tesla places his flowers on the tomb-stone, hangs his head down, and walks away. As he leaves the cemetary, he repetedly told himself," I'm not strong enough. Kiorra needs some one else to protect her."**

**" Come on Mila!" " I'm coming i'm coming." The two stalked quietly behind Kiorra waiting for the right moment to strike. They turned another corner, and another, and another, and another, and _another_. It seemed like hours were passing by for them as they followed their target to candy shop after candy shop after candy shop after cake shop," When is this bitch gonna go to a dark ally?" " Oh yeah, aimlessly walking into a dark ally is definitly something people put on their to-do lists." Kiorra walked outof the current candy shop she was in and headed twords the exit," Oh yeah, we're finally gonna kill that bitch." " Whatever." Kiorra walked out the exit of the mall and turned the corner into a dead end," Oopsies." She turns back around and sees the same woman that tried to kill her in the park the month before," Hey little bitch, ready to die?" Apache slowly stepped forward making Kiorra step back," THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A BITCH TAKES WHAT I WANT!" She pulls the trigger on the nail gun.**

**As soon as Tesla stepped through the front door he was greeted by a hyperventalating Rangiku," Rangiku? Rangiku, calm down. Rangiku?... Okay, Toshiro what is she trying to tell me?" " Kiorra is in the hospital." Tesla freezes in shock," W-What?" " Some one shot her with a nail gun. Don't worry Tesla she'll live." " What about the baby?" " None of the nails were anywhere near the womb." Tesla breathes a sigh of relief," Come on, let's go."**

**~~~~Hospital~~~~**

**Tesla paced in the waiting room waiting for his wife to come out. Ichigo followed him with his eyes and looked at him with a unsure face," Piggy? Don't worry so much, the docters said she _and_ the baby are going to live." " I know Ichigo. It's just that... this is so stressful. I mean, this is the second time Kiorra's been attacked and I was one of the last people to know." " Actually, you'r the very last." " That's not helping Ichigo." Ichigo sighs," Look Piggy, you can't allow yourself to get so worked up. If the docter said they'll live, they'll live. Got it?" ... No response," You know what Piggy? I think stress is going to be the death of you." A few minutes pass by when another docter exits Kiorras room. Tesla runs up to him," Sir, is she alright? Is the baby alright?" The docter smiles slightly," Yes young man, they both will live. Would you like to see them?" " Yes please." The docter holds the door open for Tesla to walk in. He smiles wide when he sees his wife sitting up with her hand on the bulge coming form her stomach," Kiorra, how are you feeling?" " I'm fine. Now, come here." He walks over and lets his wife pull him into a tight embrace," You need to stop worrying yourself so much, you'll make yourself sick." " I know Kiorra. It's just that... I don't know what I would do if I lost you." " You don't have to worry about loosing me, i'm much harder to get rid of than people think I am." " How can you be so sure Kiorra?" She pulls him into a kiss," Just trust me Tesla. If I was easy to get rid of, I would have still been with my father." She kisses him again," I'll try to fix my problum, for our family."**

**" DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING WORK?" " Apache shush, we're in a waiting room." " I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" " Come on Apache, let's go." " Hmph! Fine." The two walked out of the hospital with a few eyes watching them. Apache pouted as Mila drove them to the hotel," IT'S ALL YOU FOULT YOU KNOW THAT?" Mila kept her eyes on the road trying to not let her companion get to her," Yes, I know ." Apache put her feet on the dashboard," When we get back to the hotel room, I want some bath water mad, a maid delivering room service, the T.V. on comedy central, and my bed made with warm blankets." " Okay." Mila leans closer to the wheel holding back her anger as much as she can. She parks her car in the hotel reserved parking space and heads up to her room along with her racoon... I mean Apache.**

well, like always... **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! bth!_** I am going into seveer writers block so please rev iew and give me ideas! **_I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!_**


	6. Month 3 Pt 2 of 2

Sorry it took me sooooooooo loooooong to update this story, but YOU GUYS NEVER GIVE ME IDEAS WHEN I ASK YOU NICELY FOR IT! YOU BIG MEANIES! D: So... here be the next chapter. Off to the ultrasound!

**Kiorra giggled as Tesla kissed along her neck. She put her finger to his lips before he could kiss her again," We have to get to the hospital at _some_ time today you know." Tesla smiled in defeat," Alright, I'll stop. Let me help you up." He got off the bed and grabbed Kiorra by her side to help her off. When Kiorra was standing up, she leaned backwards and put her hand behind her back to balence herself. She rubbed her tummy with her other hand," Oh my, one thing is for sure Tesla, our baby is going to be so, so, so, so fat." He just rolls his eyes," You'r not looking slim your self, Kiorra." Her eyes widen," What did you just say?" Tesla put his arm around her shoulder," I said, you'r looking kind of fa-" She punches him. Tesla fell to the ground as his lover kicked him between the legs continuesly," I'm not fat you fucking asshole! I'll kick your ass, you little bitch! Besides, _I'm_ not the one that _needs _to get bigger in the place that matters! MY BREASTS HAVE ALREADY DOUBLED-NO-TRIPLED IN SIZED EVER SINCE THIS FUCKING PREGNANCY STARTED, I'M SUPRISED THEY HAVEN'T MADE ME FALL OVER! FUCK YOU, YOU'R SO ANNOYING!" " OKAY! OKAY! KIORRA! STOP!" Gin walks through the door whiping his eyes with a frown on his face," Lil' Preacious, can't ya' murder yer husband later? Ya' don' woke me up from a good dream." Kiorra stopped kicking Tesla and walked down stairs. Gin Looked down at Tesla," You better hurry up and recover Cupcake Boy, if she's mad at ya' _this _early it's best not to keep her waitin'... Wait, where're ya'll goin' anyway?" **

**Gin pouted while he watched Kiorra and Tesla go out the door," Why can't ya' just let _me_ do the ultrasound? _I'm_ a doctor too ya' know!" Tesla rolled his eyes," One, you don't have the equipment. Two, if you try to use the hospitals' equipment, you'll get arrested. Three, you'r still wanted in this town, and my father will not vouge for you if you get caught, which is why we kept you in the house ever since we got here." " Aaaaawww! You'r a meanie!" He ran over to Kiorra and squished his face onto her belly," Don't you go givin' yer mommy a hard time tryin' to figure out what ya' are. Got it?... Cause if ya' do, i'll beat yer butt myself. Ya' hear me? Aaaww, come and give yer Grandfather a hug." Gin pats Kiorras' tummy then kisses it. She smiles," Okay Gin, you have to let us go now. We don't want to be late." She starts to pull away, but Gin held her tight. Tesla pulled on his shoulder," Come on Gin, let go. We're going to be late." " Grandfather wants to get his hugs in!" Tesla face palmed himself. He glares down at Gin then punches him in the back of his head making him lose his grip on Kiorra.**

**_~~~~Last Night~~~~_**

_**Apache pulled Mila by her hair," I said, GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!" " NO! You'r going way too far this time! You can't kill her, especially if she's pregnant! That's just wrong and sleezy, inhumane!" " I SAID, GIVE IT!" She smacked her 'so called' friend and snatched her bag retrieving her fire arm. Mila snatched her bag back," Fine! Go ahead and kill her! Just don't expect me to be around when you do!" She stomps off. Apache stulked around the park, eye twitching, hands shaking, mind fuzzy. She was a complete and total wreak. Than she sees something that interested her," H-Hey, it's that bitch that protected that ugly bitch... I guess she could get hers now."**_

_**Ichigo and Tia sat on the picnic table eating lunch," So... Milk Lady... how's it going?" " ... Good..." " Oh, okay." Ichigo took a bite of his sandwich," You know what? Let's not screw around here, I wanna go out with you." " Uh... What about Oriheme?" " She's constantly going from town to town to town to teach these stupid, useless classes. We barely have time to even talk to each other, so..." " Oh... I-What the fuck?" " What? What's with the 'what the fuck'?" " Oh shit! It's that crazy woman that tried to kill Kiorra!" Ichigo follows her gaze and sees a dark haired woman walking right over to them," You mean that one?" She nods," Eeeeww!... Alright, i'll go see what she's up to, you wanna come with me on this one?" She nods again. The two start to walk over to her then stop when they see her struggling to pull something out her bag. They look at each other then back at her. Their eyes widen when they see her take out a gun. She aims for Tia. Ichigo pushes her, but the bullet went strait though his arms and through Tias' head. Ichigo reaches for his phone and dials the number," Mr. Jiruga! There're shots fired at the community park! I was hit, as well as Tia Halibel! Come quickly!"**_

**Tesla held his wife by her sides as they walked down the hallway to the hospital. Kiorra rubbed one of Teslas' hands," You don't have to hold us up, baby. We can manage walking around." " I know you can walk, I just think it's best for me to help around here. This hallway is long, so your back will probubly start aching if you try to walk its entire length." " Tesla, I'm okay, you'r going to worry yourself to death." " Well, I'd rather die than having to witness my two speacial babies get hurt." She giggles," Have I ever told you how sweet you are?" " You know you have." He kisses the back of her neck. They approach the reception desk. Tesla rings a bell. Rangiku popped out from under the desk and hugs both of them. They gasped in suprise as she screamed directly into their ears," Tesla, Kiorra! I knew you two were still in town, I just knew it! Toshiro didn't think you were still here, so now he owes me twenty yen!" Tesla attempted to push her off," Rangiku, p-please st-stop! You'r crushing us!" " Okay! Okay! I'm sorry" She releases the two and sat down in her seat," Okay, what can I do you two for?" Tesla rubs his neck," Well, we have an appointment with Ichigos' dad." " Oh realy? What'cha seeing him for?" " Kiorra has an ultrasound scedualed for today." She hugs them again," OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A BABY! AAAAHH!" " Rangiku! Please! How could you not have known? Toshiro and I were talking about Kiorra _and _the baby while you were all wound up about Kiorra being in the hospital!" " I FORGOT! I FORGOT! I FORGOT! HEHEHEHE! IT'S STILL GREAT NEWS THOUGH!"**

**~~~~Jail~~~~**

**Mila rolled her eyes as Apache paced around the cell with her arms folded," Well, Apache, you probubly shouldn't have tried to freaking kill her. I mean, that blonde guy is obviously in love with her and is not at all attracted to you in any way, shape, or form. And it only added insult to injury to shoot up that cop and that blonde lady." Apache stopped and glared at her," Fuck off. I was tyrin' to get revenge on that blonde bitch for stabbin' me!" " Yeah, that's nice. Listen, they said that you'r gonna be let out tomorrow and you'll be in court in five months... You know, they guy you shot was an off-duty cop, so you'r facing some serious jail time." " I said, fuck off! And you already told me about the cop!" " I'll try to nigotiate with them so that if you sentanced to a long time, you'll at least get a little bit of time off. See ya' later."**

**Ichigo entered the room, seeing Kiorra on the bed and Tesla standing right beside her. He smiled," You guys gettin' an ultrasound now, eh? Huh, I thought it was tomorrow." Tesla raised his eyebrows," If you didn't know we were here, why are you in here?" " Well, Tia and I got shot, and I thought this was her room." Kiorras' eyes widen," Y-You two were shot?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head," Yeah, that crazy dark haired bitch got me right in the arm, Tia got shot in the side of her head. It just barely missed her brain. I think it was the same girl that was stalkin' Piggy" Kiorra gasps," O-Oh my..." Tears start to form in her eyes. Ichigo sees this and face-palms himself with his casted hand," Hey! Hey! Ya' don't have to cry on me! We're fine, Tia's just a little off, okay? She's not going to die or anything!" She started to cry out loud. A sweat drops down the back of his head," D-Don't cry! Don't cry! H-Here, she's sure to be allowed to walk around by now, I'll show her to you! Okay? Okay! J-Just please stop crying, please!" Kiorra wipes away the tears and smiles," O-Okay, it would be nice to see her." Ichigo rushed out of the room nearly knocking down his father," Whoa whoa whoa, hold yer' horses there officer _son_." He dusted himself off and put a smile on his face," Well what do we have here? Tesla and Kiorra, I mean, _Mr. Lindicruz and Mrs. Lindicruz_, how're you two doing today? Okay, Kior-I mean, _Mrs. Lindicruz_, I'd like you to lean back onto the bed for me, okay?" She nodded and does as she's told," And Tesl-I mean, _Mr. Lindicruz_, if you could take a few steps back, we could get this thing started." Tesla does as he is told. Isshin spread a warm gel on Kiorras' tummy making her flinch," Alright, if you two just look up at the screen in a few moments, you will see that you'r having..."**

**Tesla smiled uncontrolabley," Are you sure Mr. Kurosaki? We're realy having-" " Yes, you are." Tesla ran his hand along Kiorras' tummy," That's great!" Kiorra rolled her eyes," I was realy hoping for-" " SEE KIORRA? I TOLD YOU SHE WAS OKAY! SEE? SEE? SHE'S FINE!" Ichigo waved Tias' hand in the air as the rest of her dangled around," Istigo... thas hutsing my hets." " HER SPEECH IS KIND OF SCRAMBLED, BUT I'M SURE SHE'LL BE ALL FINE IN A WHILE!" Isshin kicked him in his face," ICHIGO! YOU CAN'T GO DANGLING AROUND A BRAIN TRAUMA PATIENT LIKE THAT! YOU'LL HARM HER! GO SIT IN THE CORNER TO THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPIDITY!" Ichigo let go of Tia and sat down in the corner of the room. Tesla helpped Kiorra off the bed as Isshin carried Tia back to her room. Kiorra looked up at Tesla," There's still six months ahead of us, yet, we still have much to learn about parenthood." He sighs," I know, and i'm afraid that I won't be good enough." " Oh Tesla, you'll be a wonderful father. Don't doubt yourself." " I know I shouldn't doubt myself, but... I guess i'm just a little worried that i'll end up as bad of a father as yours." " ..." She sits back down on the bed as tears start to form in her eyes," ... I-I'm so sorry I brought that up." She grabs his hands," No Tesla, don't be sorry, I knew we would end up talking about him. Tesla, you'll never end up like my father, _he_ was scary, _he_ was evil, _he_ was... abusive. Don't you dare compare yourself to _him, you'r_ hansome, _you'r_ nice, _you'r_... the greatest man i've ever met. I don't want you to ever feel like you'r going to be as bad of a father as him to our child... as much as he was to me. Okay?" Tesla sighs," Okay." " Promise?" " ... Yes, I promise." " Good. Now, let's go somewhere to eat, I want an icecream taco." " ... You'r gross."**

**Gin sat upside-down on the couch. He turned his head slightly when the front door opened and Tesla and Kiorra walked in," Oh... Hi Lil' Precious, hi Cupcake Boy. How'd it go?" Kiorra patted Gin on is fourhead," It went fine. But, Ichigo and Tia were both shot." He flipped himself off the couch," What? How did Carrot Head and Ta Ta end up gettin' shot?" " W-Well, we don't know. Ichigo was hit in his arm, and Tia was hit in her head." He gasps," N-No, she didn't die! But, her brain is loopy." He sighs," Oh, that's great." He jumps back on the couch and pouts. Tesla sat next to him," Gin? Is something wron-" He punches him," YA' DAMN RIGHT SOMETHIN'S WRONG!" Tesla rubbed his reddend cheek," Okay... What exactly is it?" " YA' DIDN'T LET ME DO THE ULTRASOUND!" " We told you, Gin, you can't-" " I REMEMBER WHAT YA' SAID! YOU TWO JUST TREAT ME SO MEAN! I COULDA-" " Gin, stop yelling at him. Calm down." " BUT, LIL' PRECIOUS!" " Gin, I don't want to have to call you by the name I gave." " BUT-" " Gin-" " Stop!" " -ger-" " PLEASE!" " -bread." " AAAAAHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" " Gin-gerbread! Gin-gerbread! Gin-gerbread!" " OKAY, i'll leave ya'll alone!" He pouted and stompped away. Kiorra rubbed her belly as she felt her womb rumble lightly," Oh my, so much movement for just three months. Yesterday, my tummy was practically jiggling. So much exercise for such tiny bodies." Tesla smiled and bent down to Kiorras' belly," Hey, you better stop giving your mommy a hard time or we won't get icecream later." " ... Oh my gosh, Tesla, it actually worked." She giggled. Tesla kissed her tummy," Looks like daddy has a magic voice, I think he gets an award for it." He stands up and places his lips on his lovers'. She pulled away," We better go get that icecream now before my tummy starts getting beat up again." She giggled.**

**Zaraki held his wife by her hip as they watched Tesla kiss Kiorras' tummy," Ya' see that Babe? Our boy is already becoming a better father than I am." " Oh yeah, I definatley agree." He looks at her in shock," What? You'r not supposed to agree with me! Now ya' went and made me feel bad!" She rolls her eyes," It's the truth." A flood of fake tears ran down his cheeks," Aw! I can't believe you would say that about me! You'r supposed to support me, not make me depressed!" " Heh, please Zaraki, you know you'r always _my_ number one daddy." He laughs," Ya' don't say?" He wrestles her down to the ground and instantly starts kissing her all over. Moments later, both of their shirts are gone," Ew Mother and Father, that is just... revolting." Zaraki looks at his son," Ya' know what? I think ya' might've inherited my... _moves._" " OH MY GAWD FATHER! YOU'R SO GROSS!" He pulss Kiorra to their bedroom eager to end the day.**

There you go! took me a while, huh? Well, like I said before, if you guys would help me out every time I ask you to, you'd see a lot of these, a lot faster... OKAY GOODBYE! And this time...  
_**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
DAMMIT!**_


	7. Month 4, Since When Were You Here?

here is the next chapter and stuff... okay lets go!

**Tesla stroked Kiorras' hair as she continued to sleep peacefully. He smiled making a face that would make you think he was wondering how lucky he was to have her as a wife. He leaned down and kissed her fourhead then did the same to the large bulge on her tummy. Zaraki and Nnickey watched the two from the doorway with smiles on their faces," Oh Zaraki... Our little boy is so grown up now. I can't believe it." He looks at her like she said something entirely stupid," Nnickey... he's been grown up for three years now." Tears form in her eyes," I know but... he's starting to build his own family now. In a few years, he might forget to visit us and we be in this old house all alone." Zaraki rolls his eyes and pulls his wifes' arm," Come on Nnickey, let's go talk about this in our room so we won't disturb them." He walks her to their room so he could talk to her privetly. Tesla patted his wife on her head," They're gone now." She sits up and pulls him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waiste and pulls his lips away," Don't we still need to come up with some names?" She groaned in annoyance," Do we have to?" He laughs," Well, we can't have nameless babies. It would be difficult for everyone if we did." She smiled I guess you'r right... but first." She pushes him down and traps him under her body. She pinned his arms above his head. Tesla laughs," Well, what is this? Am I your captive now?" " Mhmm, and captives have to remain silent, or they will be punished." She ran her tongue up his neck and probed his ear, making him quiver," Just like that." He laughed and closed his eyes," Well, I guess i'm going to have to be extra talkitive now. Don't I?" Zaraki and Nnickey jump on the bed landing beside the two," Hey Nnickey, remember when we used to play that?" " Of course I remember! I think the last time we did that was when we were conceiving Tesla." Tesla jumps off the bed and covers his ears," EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEEEEWWW! MOTHER! FATHER! YOU TWO ARE SO GROSS! WHY IS EVERYONE DOING AND SAYING SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS LATELY? Come on Kiorra, let's... let's just go somewhere other than here." He runs out of the room with Kiorra following behind. Zaraki and Nnickey high-five each other," Oh, we're just so terrible." Nnickey furrows his eyebrows for a moment," Hey... weren't we gonna conceive a baby too?" " ... Oh yeah, how did we forget about that and just now realize it?... Race ya' to our room!"**

**~~~~Grimmjows' House!~~~~**

**Grimmjow leaned back in his chair growing bored from the silence," Are you done yet?" Ginger sighed in annoyance," No." " Aawww, come on! You'r taking forever!" " I'm almost done! Shut up!" Luppi stopped sucking on Gingers nipple. She pulls her shirt back up and gentaly hands the baby to Grimmjow who immediately snatched her away," It's about time ya' stopped sucking on Moms' boob, ya' fatty." He recieved a spit bubble in response. He rolls his eyes," I can't believe ya' still get boob fed, you'r almost three! I got cut off when I was one n' a half!" There was a knock at the front door. Grimmjow set Luppi on the floor and opened the door," ... When the fuck did you guys come into town?" Tesla scratches the back of his head," Well, we were actually here for a while... nearly four months in fact." Grimmjow glares at him," You'r seriously gonna stand there and tell me you've been in town for four months?" Tesla looks away," You'r not gonna call me? Text me? E-mail me? Write me? Post it on Facebook? Tell someone to tell me?... YOU'R NOT EVEN GONNA FUCKING COME OVER AND VISIT ME OVER ALL?" Tesla rubbed the back of his neck," Well... What do you want us to do? Kiorra's been having mood swings ever since she got pregnant and she's been kicking my ass every single day and-" " Stop right there..." He sighs," I thought I told ya' to use a fuckin' condom!" " First of all, we're married, so that's our decision. Second, we've been trying for a baby for a while anyway." " Alright alright, I won't bother ya' 'bout it no more. So, where's the fat-ass?" " Who?" " You'r wife! Who else? If she's pregnant, she's got to weigh as much as my fat-ass cousin, Nakeem. So, i'll say it one more time, where's your fatty fat fatty wife?" Ginger smacked the back of his head," Ya' don't call girls fat, dipshit! Ya' already called your sister a fatty!" " MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, MA!" " ... Did you just raise your voice at me?" " ... I-I-I'm sor-" She grabs him by his hair," WHO DO YA' THINK YOU'R YELLIN' AT, BITCH? I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOU DON'T _YELL_ AT ME!" " AAAAAHH! I'M SORRY, MA!" She pulls him to the other room by his hair. Tesla just stares at the empty room in slight shock not noticing his wife slip past him," Tesla? Are you coming in anytime soon?" " Huh? O-Oh! Right, i'm coming... Uh, where were you?" " I was buying some popscicles. Somebody was selling them down the street." They take a seat on the couch as they wait for Grimmjow and his mother to return. Kiorra unwraps her frozen treat and shoves it down her throte. Tesla watches as she sucks and licks on the flavoured ice... He didn't know why, but he was getting turned on by this. He blushed when looked down and saw that his manhood was hardening. Kiorra shoved the entire stick into her mouthe and swallowed the remaining piece of her frozen treat. She looks at Tesla and blushed," Tesla... Hehehe! You know, it's weird and funny at the same time... I mean, before we actually... had sex, we didn't realy find anything that made us... well, as Gin would say, 'horny'. But now that I'm holding children, we seem to want sex almost all the time." He nodded and looked away," ... Kiorra, can you help me with this before Grimmjow comes back?"**

**Grimmjow walked into the rubbing his eyes," Alright Tesla i'm back, now where's that-WHAT THE FUCK?" Kiorra pulled her mouthe away from Teslas' throbbing manhood and sat back on the couch as he covered himself. Grimmjow just rolls his eyes," Damn guys, if you'r gonna do that, do it in a bed or somethin'." The only response he recieved was Teslas' heavy breathing," ... Just go to the bathroom n' finish up Tesla." He nods and makes his way to the bathroom while hanging his head down in shame. Grimmjow sprawled himself over the couch and layed his head on Kiorras' lap," So, Fat-ass, how far in are ya'?" Her eye twitched," W-What did you call me?" " Fat-ass. Why do I gotta repeat myself, FattyMacFatty-Fat?" " ... Stop calling me fat." " Heh, or what, ya' fatty fat fat fatty fat?"**

**~~~~Three Seconds Later!~~~~**

**" AAAAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY! LET ME GOOOO! AAAAHH! STOP BITING MY DI-" Tesla walks into the room," Kiorra, are you..." He just stops and stares at the scene before him. Kiorra was biting Grimmjow right between his legs... yes, he still had his pants on... you perverts. Tesla sighs and rolls his eyes," Kiorra, stop biting Grimmjows'... AHEM! Well uh, just... stop biting him there." She sprang up and practically crushed him with her hug," Okay Teswa! I sowy that I was being so bad, so naughty! I wuv yous! Kisses!" She kissed him on his lips and sat down on the couch. She pats the space beside her signaling Tesla to join her. Grimmjow slowly pushed himself up off the ground while holding his abused crotch," I-I'll be right back you guy-AGH! S-See ya'll in a little bit." He limpped up the stairs. The door busted open," Grimmajow! How's the... Kiorra! Tesla! When'd you guys get here?" Neliel jumpped on Tesla and hugged him senseless. ( Everyone wants to hug today -_-' ) She turned around and did the same to Kiorra, only gentaler," Neliel! I hasen't seen you since the party! Now you here, yay!" " Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, what is that? Why your tummy so big? Has Tesla been spoiling you?" " No, not at all! Are you ready?... I'm pregnant!" " AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOSH! YOU'R HAVING A BABY! OH MY GOSH!" Tesla rubbed his now bleeding ears," Ladies, could you two please not scream so loud." Neliel punches him across the room," SHUT UP! WE ARE TALKLING ABOUT IMPORTANT STUFF HERE!" He rubs his bruised cheek," Oh, obviousy." She kicks him in his face and goes back to Kiorra," OH MY GOSH KIORRA! D-DOES SUN SUN AND ALL THE OTHER GIRLS KNOW YET?" " NO! I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE WE GOT HERE FOUR MONTHS AGO!" " YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOUR MONTHS AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOU WERE PREGNANT UNTIL NOW?" " I SOWY!" " OH MY GOSH, I'LL CALL THEM NOW!" " A-Actually, it's getting late, we have to go back home." " Aw, can't you stay for a little longer?" " No, we can't. But you can come home with us!" " Oh great! I'll call Sun Sun and tell her!" Ginger pushes her away and gets close to Kiorras' face," Okay, what was everyone talking about?" " U-Uh, we were going to Teslas' parents' house so we can talk about the baby." " Okay, i'll come." " ... B-But you are-" " I'm what?" " ... N-Nevermind, let's go."**

**~~~~Hospital~~~~**

**Toshiro answered his cell-phone. Rangiku just stared at him from the place on her desk," I will tell her... So, how long until it comes?... Just five months now?... Okay so, are we gonna throw her a shower any time soon?... Ah, okay three months. I want to be in charge of the food... Because I like food-no-I love food and I love to eat food... Whatever, get out of my face with that nonsense... THAT'S NOT WHAT I-nevermind, you wouldn't get it... Fuck off bitch!" He hangs up his phone," Rangiku, Neliel said all the girls are going to Teslas' parents' house to talk about the baby and catch up and shit like that." " Oh my gawd! Okay, it's almost time to clock out for the night, you'r coming with me." " Would I have a choice I the first place? Now hurry up!"**

**~~~~Sun Suns' House~~~~**

**Sun Sun dropped another glass cup when Ggio tickled her waiste," Oh Ggio, that was my mothers' favorite." " Sorry." He tickled her again," I don't want to have to do the Rorschach voice again." " You can't do that anymore." He tickles her again," Okay Ggio... GET THE FUCK OFF ME I'LL KILL YOU!" He stops and walks away. Sun Suns' cell-phone started ringing. She answers it," Hello?... They're in town now?... What the fuck? How's she going to be in town for four months at the same time of being pregnent, and not meet up with us until now?... Sure she does... Shut the fuck up! There's no way!... Yeah, i'll come over. But, when's the shower?... Three months? Well, i'll be in charge of the decorations... Well that's too bad because i'm better a decorating than you are!... WELL THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD!... I'll see you there bitch."**

okay there you go! remember to review please. And if you have the time, from one to ten, how would the rate this fan-fic?  
okay bye!


	8. Uh Oh!

here's the next chap. let's cut to the chase. oh and in this chapter, I _**skipped month five**_ so this_** starts off at month six**_. got it? great! btw, my sister in law is having a baby shower tomorrow!Oh and i realize that i might have been putting both of kenpachis' names in the chapters, to be honest, i don't know which name is his first name, so some one help me with that.

**" Oh my! This is very nice of you all!" Everyone was gathered around the picnic table for the baby shower. It was being held at the community park, and all of Kiorras' and Teslas' friends were in attendance. Tesla smiled at Kiorra," Do you like all of this Kiorra?" " Yes! Yes! Of course I do! I realy love the food the most." Toshiro smiled and glared at Neliel," Oh realy? You realy realy do love the food?" " Yes! It is all so very delicious!" " That's so good to know." He stuck his tongue out at Neliel who stuck hers out back. Kiorra scarffed down more off of her plate. Tesla just rolls his eyes," Kiorra, slow down, you'r going to choke." She ignors him. He laughs when she puts her bowl down and her mouth was covered in food. She smiled back at him making him laugh more. Sun Sun pulled out a camera," Kiorra, look over here." She turns tword her and the camera goes off," AAAAAHHH! SUN SUN NO!" " Too late, I took it!" " You are so mean to me." She pouted. Tesla took a napkin and wiped her face. Neliel stopped sticking her tongue out at Toshiro and smiled," So, what are you guys gonna name it?" The couples' eyes went wide," U-Uh... We actually haven't come up with any names yet." Everyone else just rolls their eyes.**

**Apache watched the party from her place on the playground. There were a lot of children there, so the partiers didn't notice her. Mila-Rose rested her hand on her shoulder," Just stop for now, they'll be in court." She looked at herz. Mila motioned for them to leave. Apache looks back at the party and gets up to leave.**

**Zaraki finished couting the gifts on the other side of the picnic table. His eyes widen," Damn! Hey Tesla Kiorra, you guys got eighteen gifts!" Kiorra smiled," I-I guess we won't need to go shopping for anything the baby needs for a while." She giggle. Gin stopped playing around with her belly," It's gettin' late, we betta' go!" Neliel pouted and stopped flicking Kiorrras' tummy," But I wanna stay longer." " Well _you_ can stay, but baby momma has to go home." Tesla helpped Kiorra off the bench as his father and Gin packed the gifts in the car. When Tesla and Kiorra sat in the car, Zaraki grabs his son by the collar of his shirt," Ya' gotta carry all this stuff inside the house yourself. Got it?" " But I-" " No, carry it in yourself. I'm not gonna help."**

**After Tesla hauled all the presents into his and Kiorras' room, he went to the mailbox. He flipped through the envelopes," Junk mail... Junk mail... New baby card... New baby card... New baby card... Junk mail... Bill... What's this?" He opened the unidentified envelope and skimmed through it," ... You've been... on the case of Apache... shooting an off-duty... and attempted murder... Kiorra, come here!"**

**~~~~Two Months Later In Court, November 30 (End of Month Eight**)(I was getting lazy btw)

**Kiorra and Tesla took their seats in the front row of the courtroom along with Zaraki, Nnickey, Toshiro, and Rangiku. The baliff stood from his chair," May everyone stand." Everyone stood. The judge took his seat," Everyone sit." They sit," I am Judge Yamamoto. The prosecution may begin."**

**~~~~A Few Minutes Later(Because I Have No Idea What A Prosecutioner Would Say)~~~~**

**" Your honor, I call Officer Ichigo Kurosaki to the stand." Ichigo stood up from his seat and walked over to the stand. When he took his seat, the prosecutioner walked closer to him," Now, Mr. Kurosaki, you were a victum of Ms. Apaches'... _rampage_ if I could say?" He cleared his throte," Ahem. You could say that, sir." The man nodded," And, it is to my understanding that she assulted you in a way?" " ... Mhmm." " And in what way did she assult you, Officer?" " ... Well, she shot me." The people in the room gasp and start whispering amongst each other. Yamamoto bangs his gabble," Order everyone, order!" The prosecutioner smirks," Thank you Officer Kurosaki, you may sit back down."**

**The prosecutioner crossed his arms in satisfaction and looked at Apaches' defense lawyer who was sweating like crazy," Your Honor, I now call Chief Zaraki Jiruga to the stand." Zaraki made his way to the stand. The prosecutioner stood by the stand," Mr. Jiruga, I understand that you are Mr. Tesla Lindicruz's father?" " Yeah, I am." Apache cringed. The man continues to speak," And has he told you anything about what this woman, Ms. Apache, has done to him." " Well no, but that's because she hasn't realy been doing anything to him. She's actually been doing things to his wife, my step daughter, Kiorra." " Mhmm, and what has she been doing to Mrs. Lindicurz?" " Well, from what i've been told, that woman attempted to kill her with hedge clippers and then shot her with a nail gun not long afterwards. That's all i've been told." " Thank you Mr. Jiruga, that will be all." Zaraki makes his way to his seat beside his wife. The man looks at Judge Yamamoto," Prosecution rests, you honor."**

**Apaches' lawyer stood up and loosened his tie, feeling nervous," Your honor, I would like to call my defendants' best friend to the stand, Ms. Mila-Rose." Mila smirked and thought_,"_ _Oh, i'm gonna get this bitch back so good." _She glared at Apache as she approached the stand. The defendant nervously walked up to her," So, Ms. Mila, I understand that you've been with Ms. Apache through the entire time she's been in Karakura?" " Mhmm." " And, it has also come to my attention that you were with her at the times she was _eledgedly _harrassing Mrs. Lindicruz, Ms. Halibel, Mr, Kurosaki, and Mr. Lindicruz?" " No, not necesarily." " May you explain what you mean by that?" " What I mean is that most of the time, I was just transportation, and other times, I _tried_ to warn her not to hurt anyone." The man nods and wipes the sweat off his head," When was the first time she came to you to aide her in her so called _crimes_?" " Well, we were in our dorm-room back in our home town, and she came talking about some hot guy that was stolen from her by some ugly, pardon my laguage but, _bitch_. I instintly knew she was lying about the 'stolen' thing, she goes out with a different boy every weekend. And uh... after she told me that, she said she was gonna kill that so called, _bitch_ for stealing that hot guy. So like, two days later, we came here after the two people." " And who is the 'bitch' and the 'hot guy'?" " The 'bitch' I would guess would be that um... Mrs. Lindicruz? And the 'hot guy' has to be Mr. Lindicruz." " Thank you, that will be all, you may sit." Mila-Rose gets up and starts to walk back to her chair. She stops mid-way and turned tword the lawyer," By the way, you just made things a lot worse for Apache." She smiled at him and sat down," The defence rests, your honor." When he sat down, Apache glared at him.**

**The prosecutioner stood up with a big grin on his face," Your honor, I would like to call Mrs. Kiorra Linicruz to the stand." When Kiorra stood up, a few people gasped. There was chatter amongst the crowd. _'Is that woman pregnant?' ' What monster would try to kill a pregnant woman?' ' I probubly would.' ' What! O.o' ' ... No no, I was talking to that other guy.' ' Oh realy? What did he ask you?' ' He asked me if I would fuck that chick...' ' ...You'r nasty.'_ Yamamoto pounded his gabble on his desk... thingy. Kiorra took a seat at the stand as the prosecutioner walked over to her," Mrs. Lindicruz, I understand you had various run-ins with Ms. Apache?" " Y-Yes." " And what happened the first time you met Ms. Apache?" " M-My husband and I were in the park and she was in the bench beside us. Th-Then she just stood up and pulled me by my hair and pushed me. Then she tried to kiss Tesla." Some of the people in the jury shook their heads in disapproval," And what happaned the second time you saw her?" " She tried to stab me with hedge clippers." " And the third time?" " The third time, she shot me with a nail gun." She winced when a small pain surged through her stomach... and water ran down her leg," Mrs. Lindicruz, would you mind telling the jury exactly what you..." He stopped when he noticed her wincing," Is something wrong Mrs. Lindicruz?" " I-I-I..." She lifted her skirt and saw the liquid going down her leg," I-I-I would like to leave now." " You may." She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Tesla noticed her struggling and walked over to the stand to help her. He froze when he saw the puddle at the bottom of her chair. The words seemed to come out of her mouth in slow motion,_" Tesla, my water broke." _He shook his head and ran over to Zaraki," Kiorras' water just broke, what do I do?" " N-Now? Oh boy. Ichigo, you go call the hospiyal and start my car." He tossed Ichigo his keys and looks back at Tesla," ... Go get her dummy." " Who?" " You fu-your wife, who else?" " O-Oh right!" He hurries back to Kiorra and helps her up. Everyone starts to talk to each other. Yamamoto bangs his gabble," Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Lindicruz, we are in the middle of a trial." Zaraki walks over to him," I'm sorry your honor, but my daughter in law is going into labor." " Very well, you all may leave." He looks back at the room full of people," I will allow a seventy two hour recess."**

**It was dark out. Loud screams could be heard over the siren from a speeding cop car. Kiorra screamed in pain as they drove. After her screaming stopped, Tesla held her hand," It's okay Kiorra, we'll be at the hospital soon." " N-No, I-AAAAHHAAAAAHHH!" She squeezed Teslas' hand," AAAAHHH! KIORRA, MY HAND!" When he screaming died down, she let go," I-I am sorry. I-It hurt so muuuuch! AAAAHHH!"**

uh-oh! the baby is coming! the baby is coming! let's see the turn-out next chap!


	9. Oh, It's Not Over Yet

Paul Revere;The baby is coming! The baby is coming!  
btw;This story is brought to you by, Pepsi. _Mmmm, Pepsi._

**Tesla helpped his wife out of the car. She was breathing heavily limping across the parking lot. They make it to reception desk where Rangiku and Toshiro are sitting. The busty woman smiles," Hi everyone! what's you all doing here?" " K-Kiorra is in labor, w-we need Ichigos' father." " O-Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! I-I'm so sorry, but Isshin isn't here today, I-I'm so sorry." Kiorra screams and practially crushes her husbands' arm. Zaraki starts sweating," Then, what do we do?" Gin clears his throte, but no one notices. Tesla starts to panic," W-We need Isshin to be here now, th-the baby is-AAAAHH!" His wife squeezed his arm again. Gin clears his throte louder. Rangiku starts flipping through some papers," I think I can find you a different doctor to go to! Let's just take a look here." Kiorra screams," AAAAHH! DAMMIT! JUST LET GIN DELIVER THIS FUCKING BABY! AAAAHHH!" Everyone stared at her in shock. Gin pushed Tesla out of his way and started walking with Kiorra," Would you guys stop standin' there? My grandbaby's bein' born n' you guys are just gapin' like a bunch of fishes. Seriously!" Tesla shook his head to bring himself back into reality and ran after the two.**

**~~~~In Text World!~~~~**

**Toshiro pulled out his backberry and texted Neliel," _OMG! kiora having baby, hry up n get here, lik now!" _He texted Sun Sun_," oh shit! kiorra havin baby, u 2 get here now!" _He texted Ichigo_," da baby is comin, get ur azz over here, now!" _He texted Grimmjow_," kiorra in labor, if u wanna c it, u g2g, NOW!" _He txtd all o dis in lik, 1 min, ttly.**

**Gin layed Kiorra down on the bed gentaly. She continued to pant heavily. Gin removed her underwear from under her skirt and propped her ankles**** on the posts," Alright, the baby's crownin'. Kiorra, I'm gonna need you to steading your breathing, alright?" She nods and tries her best to stay calm," Tesla, I need ya' to keep holdin' on to Kiorras' hands, okay? She needs something to take her pain out on." Tesla hesitently nods and braces himself. Gin throws on a pair of gloves and gentaly grabs the baby's head," Kiorra, on three, I want ya' to push, push like your life depends on it." She clenches her teeth and nods," Ready? One. Two. Three! Push!" She put all the streangth she had into it. Her hands were brutaly crushing her husbands'. After a few moments, she stops to take a break," It's not out yet, Kiorra. On the count of three, try again. Got it?" She just screams in response," I'll take that as an okay. Ready? One. Two. Three!" She pushed again, her body was surging with pain, her muscles were clenched, her face was red. Gin growled in agitation," Dammit! It hasn't moved one little bit! Shit!" **

**~~~~Hours Passed By, Night Turned Into Day, It Is Now December The First~~~~**

**Tesla sighed in dissapointment. It's been hours now, but that stubborn baby won't budge. A few moments later, he has a very stupid, yet very sweet and kind hearted idea. He drops Kiorras' hands and kisses her belly. He rubbed the swollen tummy and placed his head on it," I want you to come out this time, alright? Mommy and Daddy wants to meet you now. You'r worrying us to death. Come on, we want to-no... we _need_ to hold you in our arms. Don't be scared, come out of Mommy." " Kiorra, I want you to push again on three." She swallows the lump in her throte," Ready? Three!" She pushes again. She could feel the babys' body start to slip out of her. This made her push harder," Kiorra! It's coming out! Keep going! Don't stop!" She pushed as hard as she could. She finally gives out, her body was numb and she couldn't feel a thing. The room seemed silent to her, until she heared _that_ sound, that heart lifting sound," Waaah!" **

**Kiorra opened her eyes and saw Gin holding a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He smiled at her bewildered face, then looked at Tesla," You wanna cut the umbilical cord?" The blonde makes a disgusted face," I-I... Eeeh... Y-Yeah, i'll cut it." He gentaly grabs the cord and cuts it with a pair of scissors. He smiled at Gin, and fainted. Gin laughs at him and walked over to the sink and washed the baby. He handed the pale skinned baby to his mother. Tesla regains conciousness. Kiorra smiled at her baby and kissed him on his four head," Oh Tesla, he is so... h-he's so..." Tears streamed down her face. Her husband smiled and wrapped his hands around her and their child," He looks just like his mother, beautiful." The baby boy stopped crying and looks at his mother and father with his big green eyes. He looked so cute, and it only added to his cuteness when he cocked his head to the side and said," Eh?" Gin opens the door," Y'all can come in now." Teslas' parents walked in along with Sun Sun, Ggio, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and everyone else who had just arrived at the hospital. They surrounded the bed, 'oooing' and 'aahing' at the sight of the child. Sun Sun asked," What did you name him?" The couple looked at each other," Kiorra... You can name him, I don't have any ideas." She gentaly rubbed the baby's hair," ... Ulquiorra... Our baby will be named, Ulquiorra."**

**Everyone exits their cars and entered the Lindicruz/Ichimaru household. Grimmjow, Zaraki, Ggio, and Ichigo carried the gifts from the baby shower into the house. Kiorra snuggled Ulquiorra as Tesla helpped her walk into the house," Tesla, I-I-I... I still can't believe that we have finally become parents." Grimmjow had just finished setting up the crib when the two walk in. He smiled at them and walked away. Kiorra stared at her baby then shifted uncomfortably. Her husband noticed this," Kiorra, is something wrong?" " I-I am just wondering if I should breast feed him. I want to but, I don't know how." He cocks an eyebrow, then formed a devious plan in his head," You definitly should breast feed Ulquiorra, it'll... give him stronger immunities." She smiled, but it soon faded," But, I still don't know how. I mean, is there a certain position I am supposed to feed him in? Do I have to hold him a certain way?" " You know what? I can help you figure it out." " You can?" " Yes..." He takes Ulquiorra into his arms, then sets him on his crib," You have to unbutton your shirt." She does as she's told... _slowly_. Tesla pulled down one side of her bra," Pay close attention, you cannot forget this... though, I'd be happy to show you again, _anytime_." He put his lips on her nipple, making her gasp. He sucked and sucked, drinking in as much of her produce as he could," T-Tesla! N-Not in front of the baby! Ah! Ah! St-Stop it!" He pulled away," Don't worry Kiorra, he doesn't know what he's looking at." He continued his work on her other breast," T-Tesla! We have guests! W-We can't do this now!" He pulls away again," They know what to do when they see this." " Tesla!" He gets back to his works. Ulquiorra was laying belly down in his crib, sucking his thumb as he listened to his mother moan and pant. He thought," _Dis be nooty. Nooty nooty Doddy, be punissed."_ Tears form in his eyes and he started to bawl. Kiorra pushed Tesla away and picked up her precious baby," Oh, it is alright Ulquiorra, Mommy is here. Are you hungry?" She carefully placed his mouth on her nipple. When she saw that he was feeding, she glared at the blonde man," Don't you dare put on such an innapropriate display in front of my wittle darling ever again." He hangs his head low. He glances at his son and he could've sworn he saw a look of triumph plastered on his face.**

**~~~~Three Months Later~~~~**

_**Tesla took the cup of pepsi from the man across the counter and thanked him kindly. It was dark out, he was at the fair with his father to celebrate his birthday. Later on, Kiorra would be giving him his present from her... in 'private'. Their father son time was coming to an end," Well Tesla, I gotta head back to Karakura now, I got an early shift tomorrow." " Okay, bye." His father walked away. He sat there and drank from his cup until it was empty. He walked back to the stand he recieved it from and asked for a refill. He set his cup on the table he was occupying, and walked into the bathroom. When he came out he looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. It was about time to start heading back home. He quickly downed the pepsi and began running home. But, he started to feel woozy and numb and his vision became fuzzy. He stopped walking. A dark blue haired girl ran up to him," Are you alright? You seem uneven." He wanted to say that he was dizzy, but the only thing that came out was," Heh. I'm fine, sexy lady. Where'd you come from?" She puts on a satisfied smirk and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everything else that happened that night was a blur.**_

**Tesla woke up that morning with a large migrane. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them wildly from the burn of the rays from the sun. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw his wife glaring at him with her arms crossed and she was shaking her head," I can't believe you." He tilted his head to the side in confusion," What are you talking about, Kiorra?" She turns her head slightly to the right. He follows her gaze and nearly has a heart attack at what he finds sleeping beside him," I-It's... It's-" " That evil, evil woman... How could you?" She shakes her head again. Tesla gets up from the bed and used the sheet to cover himself," Kiorra... Kiorra, you have to understand, I didn't-" She held up her hand, siganling him to shut up. A tear drops from her eye," I thought you were better than that, Tesla. But this, this is just... I can't even say it. And you did this after we've had our first child?" Her breathing was becoming labored," You... You'r such a pig." " B-But Kiorra-" " No! Don't you dare try to speak to me. Don't you dare try to tell me that this isn't how it seems. It is exactly how it seems." Apache stirs in her sleep and cracks open her eys," Hey Handsome look, its that ugly whore. What does she want?" Kiorra clenches her teeth," You know what? I've had just about enough with you! I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" She pounces on her and and scratches her face repeatedly. Apache screamed and pushed her off onto the floor. She jumpped on the pale woman and slapped her repeatedly. She pulled out a various amount of large locks of her raivon black hair. Kiorra flipped them over and heated Apache in the face with a hord of fists, never slowing down. Tesla quickly slips on a pair of pants and pulls Kiorra off of the collage girl with a struggle," Kiorra! Stop! That's enough!" " Let go of me! Get your dirty hands off of me!" Apache threw on her shirt and her short shorts and walked over to them," Awsome night, handsome." She blew Tesla a kiss and turns tword Kiorra," I told ya' he'll be mine, ugly bitch." She gathered a bunch of mucus and saliva in her mouth and, just when Kiorra was about to say something, spat in her mouthe. **

**Tesla had to use most of his streangth to keep her from getting back up and tearing the girl apart, limb from limb. She struggled under his weight," Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME, I HATE YOU!" **" Daddy? Moomy?" **They stopped and looked up. Ulquiorra was sitting in the doorway in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas. He had learned to speak a long time ago, and he could easily escape from his crib in the other room. He was appearently born to be a very smart child. Kiorra cleared her throte," Mommy and Daddy are talking now sweetie, go back to your room." Tears fall down Ulquiorras' cheeks, but he does as he is told and crawls away. Kiorra glared at Tesla," Get. Off." He stood and offered his hand to help her up, but she just smacks it away. She sits on the bed," I think you should spend some time at your parents' house." He sighs and closes his eyes," I think so too."**

**Gin glared and said nothing to Tesla as he passed by him in the hallway. He heared the whole thing and was completely furious with him. As the blonde continued down the hall he heared _that _voice from the other side of the open door he was passing,**" Doddy?"**He turned his head slowly and came face to face with his sons' huge, pleading eyes, as if they knew that he was leaving,**" Doddy?" **Telsa walks over to his son and picks him up," Yes, Ulquiorra?" **" Why you has you close in a bog?" **He smiled weakly at his oh so innocent child," Daddy's going somewhere. Okay?" **" Art you be gone long?"**He sighs," Yeah, I'm gonna be gone for a realy long time." Ulquiorra shakes the purple bat doll in his hand,**" Takes diss. Its keep you safe fome duh montose." **The blonde couldn't help but frown at this. He had bought that bat for Ulquiorra a month ago because he was scared of the monsters lurking in the dark. He said to him that his spirit animal, his bat, was made just for him for protection. Tesla shakes his head," No, you keep that. You need it for protection." Ulquiorra puffed out his chest**," Is don't needs Moysago no mores! I's a big boy! I's a big tough boy dats not scared o nothin'! Iffs a moynsta comes to me, Is gives him a times-out and makes him sit in da cooner." **His father just shook his head," Keep it, I don't want to risk it." He sets his son in the crib. Just as he was about to close the door, he hears,**" Doddy, if yous leave, aw you gonna comes back?" **He smiles at him," Goodbye, Ulquiorra."**

... i'm sorry i did this... but it had to be done... be sure to review and rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10. bye...


	10. Why?

okay here's the next chapter... and sorry for how sad this is getting

**It's been almost two years since Kiorra and Tesla started their time apart. They didn't break up, but they needed _a _lot of time away from each other. Every other week, Tesla would take care of Ulquiorra for four days, then give him back to his mother. She was still fuming mad over the 'incident' that happend that March. Ulquiorra would cry every time he had to leave his father, he knew what was going on. Just four months before his second birthday, he started staying with father for just two days every two weeks. Soon, he won't be seeing his father at all. Sometimes, when his father comes to pick him up or drop him off, they would get into a fight. Each fight would end with Tesla driving away sobbing silently and Kiorra sitting in her bedroom for hours, mumbling to herself,_" I am no longer the ground you walk on."_ Most of the time, his parents would act so distant that they would hardly remember that he's even there. All of this neglect was effecting Ulquiorra emotionaly, he was becoming sad, he was becoming lonely, he was becoming distant. Even as he was slowly becoming depressed, he was also becoming violent, hostile, and cruel in nature. He'd brake the toys he recieved just hours after they were bought. He'd push glass dishes and vases off the tables and brake them. He even lit a birthday card his mother recieved from Tesla on fire. Yeah, Tesla still loves her, but she couldn't bare to ever love him back.**

**It wasn't until recently that Ulquiorra started to feel a bit of happyness again. A day earlier, his mother called his father and offered to let him live with them again. He guessed that Kiorra had forgave him for the incident. Tesla was coming today, and he was staying this time. This excited Ulquiorra. He was so excited, that he orginized his remaining toys and threw away the ones he broke. He drew a picture of his father, his mother, and himself in celebration of his father returning and taped it to Kiorras' bedroom door. Though he hadn't seen his mother all day, he was still happy.**

**Teslas' car pulled into the driveway, Ulquiorra quickly crawled to the front door and held out his arms. As Tesla opened the door, Ulquiorra laughed and smiled**," Doddy! You back!"** His father smiled and quickly picked him up. He swung his son around in the air and kissed his fat little cheeks," Here's my little boy! Did you miss Daddy? Did you miss Daddy?" **" Yayes! I miss Doddy so mush!"** The infant laughed as his father swung him around the room making airplane noises. Gin walked in the room scratching the back of his head and holding something behind his back. Tesla stopped swinging his baby boy around and smiled at Gin," Hello Gin, it's nice to see you again." " Y-Yeah... same to you." Tesla said with a laugh," What's wrong Gin? And, where's Kiorra?" Gin shifted uncomfortably, then sighed," She... She just couldn't..." He sighed again," H-Here, she told me to give ya' this for when ya' got here." Tesla held out his hand waiting for the silver haired man to give him the item. Gin hesitated, but then he slowly brought his hand tword Teslas', and dropped Kiorras' wedding ring into his hand," She told ya' to take good care of Ulquiorra, and she said she's sorry."**

_**Kiorra packed her bags with clothes and some family pictures. Gin slowly walked up to her," Are ya' sure about this Little Precious? There're other ways to deal with this." " I know, but I've made my desision. Is ulquiorra asleep yet?" He sighed," Yeah." " Good. I've filled up a few bottles of breast milk and put them in the fridge." " Mhmm." " And make sure he doesn't sit too close to the T.V. or watch any inapropriate shows." " Okay." Oh and, be sure to read 'Where The Wild Things Are' at bed time every night." " I will, I will... What do ya' want Tesla to do when he gets here?" She zipped up her bags and turned to him," I want 'you' to make sure that 'he' doesn't become my father." " Oh Little Precious, I can't believe that he'd ever be like him." " Whatever. There's a chance for everything." She walked outside, packed her bags in the taxi trunk, and left.**_

**Teslas' heart stopped. Did she realy just walk out on them? He dropped to his knees, he could barely hold onto Ulquiorras' small infant body," Wh-Why would she... just walk out on us?" Tears welled up in his eyes. Ulquiorra grew worried, he didn't understand what Gin ment**," Doddy? Was wong?"** He didn't respond. Gin sighed," I-I'm sorry, Tesla, I realy am. But, she just couldn't bare to live with you again so soon. Ya' know?" The blonde closed his eyes and nodded slightly and choked back a few sobbs. Tears formed in his sons' eyes**," W-Was wong Doddy, was wong?"** His father gulped," M-Mommy's gone, Ulquiorra." **" Gones? Wayo she go?"** " I don't know, but she's not coming back." His heart shattered**," N-Not comin backs?"** He shook his head and covered Ulquiorras' ears with his hands. He looked at Gin with pleading eyes," A-Are you sure she's realy gone for good?" " Well... she said that she needed time to think... but she also said that there's a good chance that she won't ever come back." He tried to swallow the lump in his throte as he tried to choke back more sobs. He nods and walks his son to his room. As Tesla set Ulquiorra down in his crib, he allowed a few sobs to pass his lips**," D-Doddy? I-Is Mommy reawy gone forevo?"** The blonde nodded hesitantly.**

**Kiorra sobbed the entire taxi ride over to her hometown. She was going to live in her old mansion for a while to think things through. The servants that worked for her parents still lived in their masion, so as a big 'thank you for all of your hard work', she was going to live with all of them as an _equal_, you know, clean up after herself, prepare her own meals, make her own bed, those kinds of things. The servants always treated her nicely, especialy when her parents weren't home. The car was pulling up to the large gates leading to the Schiffer masion. ****She looked at the gigantic, green mansion. All she had to do was show her face to the maids, and they'll let her in with open arms. She pressed the buzzer," May you open the doors please, Hinamari?" There is a long moment of silence, then some whispers are heard from the other end," How do you know the name of the enterence guard?" " I-It is me, Kiorra Schiffer." More whispers are heard from the other side," State your business." She makes a confused face," State my business? I-I am not here for business, I am here to live for a while." " You are not welcome here!" " N-Not welcome, w-why?" " No Schiffer will be allowed to enter this property any longer! After all of the inexcusable law-breaking of your fathers' that happend, all Schiffers are TRASH in our eyes!"**

**Kiorra sobbed into her hands, she didn't know how cruel-hearted her parents' servents realy were. She rented a studio apartment to stay in, so she'll have to get a job to pay for it," I let my emotions get the best of me again, and now i'm all alone in this terrible nieghborhood. I'm so foolish... But, I cannot go back to them yet, I haven't had enough time to think."**

**Tesla continued to stare at his sadend son. Ulquiorra was staring out at the rainy sky from his crib. He seemed to so mature for a two year old. He only cried for a few minutes after Tesla explained to him that his mother had left. He'd just been sitting there in his crib staring out the window for an hour. Tesla couldn't have possibly imagioned how hard his son actually taking this. He walked over to him," Ulquiorra, a-are you feeling better now?" The infant looked at him for a moment, then back at the window**," ... Mommy don't love us."


	11. Return To Us

here's the next chapter, sorry that it's getting sad, but that's just how i do.

_**It had been twelve years since Kiorra had vanished. Tesla was raising Ulquiorra with no problums. He never layed his hand on his son, he never insulted his son, and he never threatened his son. He only did the best for him, his absolute best. The only liability that's developed is his drinking problum which he used to try to douse the pain that his heart felt. He still longed to see his wife, not once did he ever try to start a new relationship. He would never do such a thing to Kiorra... again... in the case that she'd ever come back to him. Ulquiorra however started to blame himself for his mothers' departure. Then, he stopped blaming himself and started hating his mother. What, did she think she was too good for them? Too good for anyone? His love for his mother was wearing thin, maybe even gone completely. Tesla's heart ached whenever Ulquiorra talked down about Kiorra. It makes him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of how his little boy had grown up to be so insensitive, hateful, and unforgiving. But he would never have a chance to show Ulquiorra how sweet Kiorra is... at least, that's what he thought.**_

**It was a dark, rainy evening. Rain flooded the streets and sidewalks in a never-ending downpour. A small female walked up the walkway of the Linicruz household with a long, robe-like trench coat covering her body. Water splashed undernieth every step she took as she approached the front door. She rung the doorbell twice and knocked on the door. She waits a while, then rings the doorbell a few more times. When there was still no answer, she nocked heavily on the door until the door started to creak open. Ulquiorra was the one to open the door, his face was blank. He couldn't see her face because it was shadowed over with her hood," Is your father home, young man?" He nodded," May you let me in?" He nodded again and allowed her to pass by him before shutting the door. He dissappeared around the corner only to come back a few short moments later with his father. Tesla walked up to the woman," May I help you, ma'am?" " ..." She did not respond. A few sobs came out of the womans' mouth," Is something wrong, ma'am?" " ... Y-You... Y-You'r still such a sweet man." She lifted the hood, revealing her identity. Tesla took a few steps back in shock, then he slowly walked back over to her and gentaly placed his hand on her cheek," You... You'r back... You've come back to us!" Tears made their way down his cheeks as he pulled her into a hug," I never thought you'd ever come back to us!... I never thought you'd ever forgive me!... I-I never thought I'd ever forgive myself. I love you so much... Kiorra!" He kissed her face a few times then smiled at the sight of her face," I just can't believe you'r back!... I've missed you so much!" " And I've missed you! I-I'm so sorry for leaving, I'm so so sorry! I just-" " Ssshh. It's okay Kiorra, I know... I know. I love you so much." " I-I love you too."**

**Ulquiorra just stared at the two. Tesla noticed him standing behind Kiorra, then he looked back at her," Kiorra... I think it's about time you meet your son." She turned around quickly," ... Ulquiorra... Come to Mommy." She smiled and held out her arms, but Ulquiorra just stood there," ... Daddy, can I have a milkshake for dinner?" Tesla glared at him in annoyance," Ulquiorra! Do _not_ be so rude to your mother. Go ahead, give her a hug." The boy glared at his mother," ... Back-stabbing bitch." He walked away to his room. Kiorra dropped her arms down to her sides and choked back a few sobs. Tesla wrapped his arms around his lover," I know, Kiorra. He's just realy realy _realy_ upset about your dissapearance for those long years... It seems like he's become as hateful as-" " No, my baby can't possibly compare to _him_! Don't you dare say that! It's impossible!..." Her face was glowing red in anger and she pushed Tesla away. He looked at her with a simpithetic face," Kiorra... This is all my fault, I should've told him why you left. I should've-" " No Tesla, it's my fault. It was foolish to think that running away would fix things, I should've known better." " ... Come on. You look tired, you need to sleep." She nodded lightly and followed him to their bedroom. **

**The two sat beside eachother on the bed," Kiorra, before you go to sleep, I need to know... Where were you this entire time?" She looked down at the floor," ... I was in my hometown." " Where did you live?" " ... In an apartment." " Why? didn't you still own your old home?" " I-I did... but the servents wouldn't let me in because of what my father did. I only had enough money for the taxi ride over there, so I had to get a job, but nobody would hire me." " So, what did you do?" " ... That part I can't stand to tell you... I just can't." " Come on Kiorra, you can tell me anything." " N-No, I just can't. You wouldn't ever be able to forgive me. You wouldn't." " Of course I would, Kiorra. Tell me." " ..." She mumbled something under her breath," What was that, Kiorra?" She mumbled again," Kiorra, speak louder." She sighed deeply," I-I had to... I had to become a... a prostitute." " ..." She looked at him regretfully," Kiorra, be honest with me. Now, tell me what you _realy_ had to do." " I am not lying, Tesla." He made a face that said 'I don't believe you, tell me the truth'. She stood up and unbuttoned her coat slowly and pushed it off her body. When it dropped to the ground, Tesla could see red and black lingere. It could barely cover up her cleavage and her back side. He stared at her body for a few moments, then he stood up and turned around," You should get some sleep, Kiorra." He walked out of the room leaving Kiorra alone... So alone.**

**Ulquiorra sat at the dining table waiting for his father to finish making his dinner. The room was engulfed in and awkward silence, until Ulquiorra said," Are you seriously considering taking that whore back?" Tesla let out an annoyed puff," Ulquiorra, do not talk about your mother like that! She was too overwelmed by emotions to think straight when she left us. And you should be especialy nice to now because of what she went through all these years..." " Please Father, you'r not actually gullable enough to believe that cheap story, are you? I mean, who suffers when getting fucked is their job?" " You know what? Where are you getting these words from, anyway? I know _I've_ never used that kind of language around you. And what do you know about sex?... What do you know about your mother?" " I know that she's a fucking bitch, and I know that she's a fucking whore. Come on, she obviously wanted sex all the time to be a whore. She probubly had every kind of sex ever made too. She's such a whore." " Ulquiorra, stop using those words right now! Listen, your mother would've never done those things if she knew any other way to get out of her situation. You know nothing about what she had to go through." " What, did Grandpa Gin use to break her toys or something?" " Gin isn't your grandfath-" He quickly covered his mouth hoping that his son didn't hear him, but sadly, he heared. They stared at eachother in silence, a look of slight shock in Ulquiorras' face, a look of regret in Teslas'," Grandpa Gin... isn't my real grandpa?" His father sighed," No, we just led you to believe that so you wouldn't know about your mothers' life before we met." " ... Soooo... Who is my real grandpa?" " ... Alright, fine. Come here." Tesla walked to the other room and started the computer with his son following behind. Once on, he opened up a news file that showed a very familier face. He pointed to the picture," You see that man? That's your real grandfather." " ... Can we visit him sometime?" " He's dead, this is one of many police reports about him, your other grandfather filled this one out himself. Go ahead, read it." Ulquiorra nodded slowly then read the report. His eyes widened as he read along the entree. **

**_August 15, 8:45 A.M._**

**_Thirty-Eight year old, Schiffer Aizon, now being wanted for murder after breaking out of solitary confinement two days ago. The victums' name is Nnoitra Jiruga, eighteen year old son of Chief Kenpachi Jiruga of the Karakura Police Dept. Aizon was also believed to have kidnapped his seventeen year old daughter, Kiorra Schiffer, who had been found being molested by her father earlier this month, and fourteen year old Tesla Jiruga who is also the son of Chief Kenpaci Jiruga..._**

**_August 15, 7:30 P.M._**

**_A huge massacre errupted earlier at 6636 Espada Road, home to the Jeagurejaquez family. Many were found dead including Schiffer Aizon and two of his subordinants, Shinji Hirako and Kensi Muguruma. His other subordinants were immediatly taken to prison where most of them were sentanced to death. Schiffer Aizons' death was caused by a shot to the neck and various shots to the head. The innocent citizens of the massacare whos' lives were taken were nineteen year old Szayelle Apporo Granz, fifteen year old Luppi JeagureJaquez, twenty year old Staark Cyote, twelve year old Lyllinette Cyote, and nineteen year old Derek Chivez._**

**Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel sad that his real grandfather was a criminal," So... What was he like _before_ he was a criminal?" " I wouldn't know, he and your mother lived in a different town. I didn't meet either of them until I was fourteen. But I think I remember your mother telling me that he's been a criminal since she was eight... He abused her, you know." That got Ulquiorras' attention," Abused her?" " Yeah, he beat her every single day ever since he killed your grandmother. He also molested her, just like it said in the report... Do you see how hard she had it? Do you see how hard it is for her now that you'r treating her like she's nothing?" The boy took a few moments to take it all in. He breathed in and closed his eyes," She _is_ nothing. This doesn't change the fact that she's a terrible person. The apple never falls far from the tree." His eyes start to swell and glow bright red as he fought back tears. He walks away in a huff. Tesla sighs and starts rubbing his temples, feeling stressed," ... I think... I think I need a drink." He walked to the fridgerator and retreaved a bottle of Scotch.**

**~~~~Morning~~~~**

**Tesla lightly pushed Kiorra on her shoulder in attepmt to wake her up," Kiorra... Kiorra I'm making breakfeast." She mumbles something and shifts in her sleep," Kiorra?" Ulquiorra pushed him out of the way then jumpped on his mother," Get up you lazy bitch!" She shot up from the pain he was causing her, thopugh she still managed to smile at her sons' face. Tesla smiled as well," Ulquiorra, why don't you try to spend some quality time with your mother while I go finish breakfast?" He looked at his father with a face that said,"_ Why did you just do that me?"_ But Tesla just patted his head and walked out of the room. Ulquiorra glared at his mother in silence. The silence was broken when Kiorra cleared her throte," Ulquiorra... How has your father been treating you?" " Better than you treated me." She couldn't help but let out a depressed sigh," ... Well, where is Gin?" " He's away on business." " How is school?" " I hate it! Girls won't stop making wierd faces at me, and for some reason this one girl gave me a piece of paper with numbers and her name on it!" She smiled in amusement, even _she_ knew what it ment when someone gives you a piece of paper with numbers on it," What kind of grades are you getting?" " I got a B+ in World History, I got a B+ in Chemistry, I got an A+ in Math, I got an A+ in German, and I got a F in Language Arts... but don't tell Daddy!" She giggled, this was going pretty well. Ulquiorra actually seemed like he enjoyed the conversation... until he realized who he was talking to," ... Well... A F is better than what _you'd_ ever get as a grade, you stupid dumb whore!" He ran out the room leaving his mother feeling hurt... yet triumphant, by his words.**

**Kiorra quickly finished her breakfast. She stuffed everything down her mouth so fast that you'd think she hadn't eaten in weeks. Tesla put her dirty dishes in the sink with a smile on his face," Why'r you eating so fast, Kiorra?" " I wanted to go talk with Ulquiorra again out in the backyard before he desides to come in." " Wait a minute... You guys _actually_ talked? I just expected you two to stare at eachother long enough for me to get back." She giggled lightly," Ulquiorra actuall opened up to me a little bit. Did you know that girls at school have crushes on him?" " Oh realy? I guess he's an eye magnet, just like his mother." He tickled her sides and lightly kissed her neck making her giggle more," And we talked about his grades. Why is he taking German?" " Well I don't know, but he seems to realy like it." " Hm." " Here's something I _do_ know, _you_ have twelve years of kisses to make up to me." She giggled," Would just a few do for now?" She forced her lips onto his. The kiss quickly heated up. Tesla picked her up and sat her down on the dining table and continued the kiss. Her pushed her back until her back touched the the table, then he climbed on top of her. She unbuttonned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. He pulled her pajama bottums off and lifted her shirt. She reached down and unzipped his pants hastely. Soon, they were both completely naked. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her.**

*****Ulquiorra POV*****

**Oh, I hate that bitch so much. She thinks she can dissappear for twelve years then come back and think everything just becomes peachy? Rgh! And why is Daddy falling for her tricks? I thought he was smarter than that!... I should've eaten breakfast before I came out here. I'm so hungry! As soon as I walked into the house, I hear a wierd, loud slapping noise. After a little bit, it gets faster and louder. Then I hear screaming, girls srceaming. Gasp! Is Daddy finally beating the shit out of that bitch? Yes! I _have_ to see this! I follow the sound to the kitchen door. I hope I didn't miss too much of the action! I rush inside... Um... I slowly back out throught the door before they could notice me and head back outside and sat back on the swing... What a whore.**

*****Narrorator*****

**After a few more thrusts, Tesla was finished. The two panted from their activities. Tesla gentally stroked his wifes' hair," I-I'm sorry, did I forget to go long enough for you to finish?" " N-No, I finished a while ago." He smiled weakly," ... You know, we should've taken this to the bedroom." " Why?" " Ulquiorra walked in on us." " WHAT? O-Oh no! H-He already thinks I am a sex-aholic, this is not good! Why didn't you stop when you saw him?" " ... Well... To be honest... I want to have another child with you." She pouted and looked to the side," Well... I've always wanted to have another child with you, too... I think one of us need to talk with Ulquiorra." " Okay, I think you should, you said you two had a decent conversation earlier. I think clearing things up with him would bring you two even closer." " Hm, yeah... I just hope he listens to me."**

looks like its gonna be difficult winning Ulquiorras' love back for kiorra.  
let's just hope she can  
Please review! and feel free to leave suggestions while you'r at it  
*HINT* *HINT* :)  
And any mean reviews are welcome because i came to a realization,  
we all need haters  
**In the words of the all mighty Katt Williums;  
"Feel free to hate one me"**


	12. Tension

here you go

* * *

**Kiorra sat on the swing beside Ulquiorra with a comforting smile on her face. She tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes," Hey Sweetie!... Did... D-Did you see what Daddy and I w-were doing in the kitchen a few minutes ago?" She opened her eyes to see her son with his arms crossed and his head facing the other way. She noded and looked forward," D-Do you _know_ what we were doing? Do you know what it is called?" " ..." She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throte," W-Well, when an adult man and an adult woman realy love each other, they..._ connect_ with each other... physically... Adults do this for pleasure and to make babies... A-A man puts his... _thing_ into a womans'... _hole_... A-And when-" " Would you just... stop? I know what sex is, you dummy!" " O-Oh... W-Well it's nice to know my baby is smart!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him with a tight grip," Hey! Get off of me!" She started planting kisses on his cheeks," Stop it!" " I love you sweetie!" Ulquiorra couldn't take her presance anymore. He did something no child should ever do to their mother, he punched her. When she pulled back, he punched her again. Tesla ran over to them from his place in the doorway," K-Kiorra! Are you alright?" She wimpered in response," Kiorra, go wait in our room, i'll be there in a little while." She ran inside with tears running down her cheeks. **

**Tesla grabbed Ulquiorra by his wrist and angrily pulled him into the house. His son struggled to get free," Ouch! Daddy, that hurts!" He pulled him into Ulquiorras' room and sat him down on his bed," Ulquorra, what the hell were you thinking?" " The bitch was touching me! I don't want trash touching me!" " She is not _trash_, she is your_ mother_." " No she isn't! She's just a whore! And I still can't believe you'r choosing her over me!" " I'm not choosing her over you. I'm not even choosing _you_ over _her_! I love you both, your mother is just much more sensitive than other people. You can't just hit her for a terrible reason like that!" " Why not? That's all she's good for anyway! Well... _That_ and letting guys get a load off on her face!" " Stop using that language, Ulquiorra! You are only fourteen, you can't use language like that! And more importantly, stop talking about your mother like that!" " I don't have to stop! I can talk about her any kind of way I want because she's a lowlife, stupid, fugly, bottom-feeding slut!" " Ulquiorra!" " Why should we waste our time letting her live here? We should just throw her back on the streets and let her fend for herself for another twelve years!" " ULQUIORRA!" " You know what? Even _that's_ too good for her! God, it would be better off if she'd just DROP DEAD!" Tesla smacked him. Ulquiorra fell to the ground holding his red cheek. He wimpered and looked at his father. When Tesla saw the look in his sons' face, he could feel his heart stop. _That's the same look Kiorra had when she..._ He quickly picked his son up and set him back on his bed," I-I'm so sorry Ulquiorra, are you alright? Oh, i'm so sorry." He lightly rubbed the red spot glowing on Ulquiorras' face," ... You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose, right?... Ulquiorra" He recieved a wimper in response," Oh no... Please don't be afraid of me. I-I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never mean to hurt you as long as you'r my son. Do you hear me?" He nodded**

**Kiorra was listening to the conversation from the other side of the wall_," I don't have to stop! I can talk about her any kind of way I want because she's a lowlife, stupid, fugly, bottom-feeding slut!" " Ulquiorra!" " Why should we waste our time letting her live here? We should just throw her back on the streets and let her fend for herself for another twelve years!" " ULQUIORRA!" " You know what? Even that's too good for her. God, it would be better off if she'd just DROP DEAD!" _She heard a loud slapping sound, then a 'thud'. She gasped, she knew that sound all too well. Tesla, her 'loving', 'caring', and 'forgiving' husband had just struck their child. She pulled away from the wall with her hand over her mouth. She froze from fear and devistation. All she wanted to do now, was run. And that's exactly what she did.**

* * *

there you go. please review and stuff


	13. The Note

**This is being put on HAITUS!**


End file.
